Selachimorpha
by Lollipop Brigade
Summary: It is often said that sharks are abandoned as children and left to fend for themselves at an early age after viciously murdering their kin within their mothers womb. Perhaps in some respects the gill-less shark was no different. Still, things could always be different. Things could always be so much more. Haruka/Rin
1. Shark Bait

ChapterOne:SharkBait

His name was Matsuoka Rin and he was the gill-less shark of the swimming pool. A predator with sharp burgundy hair that framed his sun stained face, red eyes to stroke fear into his prey and edged teeth to add a bite to his words. It is often said that sharks are abandoned as children and left to fend for themselves at a nearly age after viciously murdering their kin within their mothers womb. Perhaps in some respects the gill-less shark was no different. He had his sister, but their communication could often be forced and awkward. His mother, there could be little talk of her. So in the end perhaps he really was a shark fending for himself in the open ocean of existence. At least this is what he liked to think. After all that had happened in his childhood the last thing he wanted to remember were those years of being held back. Those years of struggle to fulfill the dreams his father could never have because he'd been brought into the world. So, then, why did he feel so sick? 

Rin stared into the expansive mirror, his sharp eyes burrowing holes through his own skull as he gripped the area over his heart the shirt crinkling into a ball of fabric. He was doing the right thing. He was accomplishing something. He would beat him. Him. Him. Him. Him.

Matsuoka's eyes closed and he sighed his crisp teeth glinting under his thin garden pink lips."Why can't I move on?" Why did he feel like he had to beat him to move on? Perhaps he knew the answer and was just not strong enough to admit it. The gill-less shark sighed softly and moved out of the restroom of the local swimming center. _He _was here. He could practically smell salted mackerel wafting through the public area. They always ended up in the same place together. It never failed, as much as he tried to avoid him. Rin didn't know if he should just leave, or wait for the inevitable. The last time they'd talked in any terms of the word he'd had him pressed up against a chain link fence, just barely chest to chest, _lips to lips_. The red eyed swimmer shook his head his wine locks bouncing on his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that.

His bare-feet glided across damp tile as small children, women, and teenagers like himself passed by in swimsuits of all designs, running excitedly to enjoy the atmosphere. Matsuoka could no longer enjoy it however, he was going to try and draw this out as long as possible or at least he would have if destiny didn't have other ideas. _There he was_.

Haruka Nanase stood at the edge of the adult swimming pool. His toes curling in and out as he prepared for a dive. The muscles in his back contorting with formulation. A strong aorta noticeably pulsated under the skin of his abdomen, seeping adrenaline fueled blood through his body. It was beautiful. No prey could be more perfect then Haruka.

The gill-less shark tensed biting his lip as his hands formed into fists. He couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched the arch of the others body as he dove into the pool with perfect fragility How could he possibly continue walking on by after that? His body moved on his own, his saunter falling into place with each step as he moved to the edge of the pool as Nanase completed his signature freestyle swim back to the edge he'd dove from in record time. Rin squatted, his professional grade ankle long swimming shorts stretching around his toned calves and thighs. Haru surfaced tearing off his diving goggles and taking a breathe, his wet raven hair falling perfectly into place on the side of his face. In regular fashion ocean blue hues focused on Rin with very little expression. Marsuoka gave a toothy smirk to the other."Seems like your slowing down Nanase" It was such a hollow jab. 

There was no response, only a slight lowering of the eyebrows. Perhaps he was surprised to see him? They had left on such a apocryphal note. Rin could feel his heart cease up again as flashes of the meeting circled through his head. It rested stubbornly on the motion Haru had made to lean further back and grip the wire as if he'd been expecting more. The scene was there, fresh in his mind and he was only brought out of it when thin beads of water splashed across his cheek alerting him to the fact that Haruka had exited the pool. The shark quickly straightened up to stand over the blue eyed freestyler. _Look at me. _He wanted to say, but he remained silent as Nanase looked off in some opaque direction. They just stood there, Rin burning his gaze across the agile pale body, while the body in question just stayed where it was barely acknowledging the predators presence.

He could have stood there forever if Haruka hadn't made the first move to walk away. His feet slapping across the tile as he moved toward the male changing rooms. It was basic instinct for the predator to follow. Nanase entered first and then Rin caught the door before it could close following after him into the small room only meant for one. His hand fell on the door knob as the door clicked closed and turned the dial the tumbler falling in place. This granted a response from Haruka, finally, as he looked at Matsuoka with a barely readable stare.

"Once I win. I hope you will show me that face again." Rin remarked before Haruka could possibly begin to consider speaking. Again eyebrows furrowed softly and Rin let out a haughty chuckle his shark teeth only sharpening the effect."By that I mean that wide eyed expression you sported the last time we spoke." This only caused Haruka to look away his face returning to its solemn and hard to read state. It was clear that he would not respond to that."You were so surprised. Did you believe I was going to hit you?" Rin's words dripped from his lips. Again there was nothing, as Nanase simply put a towel over his head sitting down on the bench provided for changing. The shark's eye twitched with annoyance."Maybe that wasn't it hmm?" He purred, his hands moving behind his back as he leaned forward tilting his head."Maybe you were hoping for some other outcome?"

Ultimately, Haruka's gaze returned to the blazing red eyes of his former friend. He was quite aware that Rin was trying to get him to respond to some degree. He knew how much Rin loved to stroke his emotions to the surface. Still whenever he spoke it seemed as though Matsuoka was the one to show the most color. Perhaps it was that time again."You wish to beat me. That is all I expected." Rin's eyes narrowed and he slammed a hand into the locker beside him, the sound of metal ringing in the tiny room. Nanase's eyes drew away again, had he said something wrong? Had Rin expected him to say something else?

"And I will." He could hear the bite in those words. He might as well be a piece of pan seared mackerel. Quiet settled into the air as neither spoke again. It would always end up like this wouldn't it? Haruka didn't move his head this time but his eyes pushed to the side of his skull peeking at Rin. The burgundy haired male's head was bent, he was staring at the ground. Then the eyes quickly ping-ponged back to stare in front of him, as Rin's head raised."Hey, Haru, are you afraid?" Of what? His mind responded instead of his lips as he knew Rin wasn't done."Of me? Losing maybe?" Neither. "Oi, Haru." Haruka didn't turn his head, but it didn't particularly matter as he heard Rin move toward him until he settled in-front of him bending down to stare at him. His eyes gazed into the deep red hues as his lips gaped just a little. Here they were again. His long slender fingers gripped the bench he was sitting on. Would it happen this time? "I guess I'll find out once we swim."

Rin leaned up and shifted back around Haruka toward the door. He didn't catch the tiniest of heavy exhales from the freestyle swimmer as he was out the door by then closing it behind him. He was satisfied for today. Haruka would learn what it was like to lose to him. If only the dumb-ass understood that that's not what Haruka Nanase cared about at all. Haruka Nanase didn't care about times, records or anything like that. He just wanted to be cuddled in the arms of ocean water, bath water and any kind of water he could submerge himself in. Most of all, Nanase Haruka wanted to feel free, free to expect the warm embrace of a clueless gill-less shark.


	2. Currents Of Change

ChapterTwo:Currentsofchange

The three swimming companions of the four were beginning to worry about their fourth member. Why was Haruka off in his own world more then he use to be. It was as if they weren't even there. Makoto dangled his feet in the swimming pool watching his childhood friend floating at the bottom of the pool. He wondered just how long Nanase could stay down there before he had to come up for air. It seemed like minutes before he surfaced and rolled out of the pool laying on his back. Makoto was almost positive that he should say something. However unlike Rei and Nagisa he had a feeling he knew why Haruka was acting the way he was. There was only one person on the entire planet that could make Haruka act this way.

Mako slid his way toward Haruka leaning back on his hands staring up at the clouds with the other."What did he say to you this time?" He inquired gently. He didn't really expect the freestyler to answer. Haruka rolled up and moved to sit by green eyed athlete sticking his feet in the water. It didn't take long for the blonde Nagisa and the glasses wearing Rei to join the two. No one said anything, instead they just watched the clouds roll by in silent understanding. Haruka exhaled softly feeling comfort from this, maybe he really didn't have anything to worry about after all.

* * *

After practice, Go Matsuoka lead the troupe of swimmers to a local restaurant. She felt as though they all deserved an award for their hard work. Perhaps she was also trying to cheer Haruka Nanase up in her own way too. It didn't take much for her to see that her brother was the cause of Haruka's silent brooding. Her shark toothed brother had been doing his own brooding. When she'd questioned him about it he'd given her his usual indifferent spiel. This was ridiculous. Why couldn't they just make up already?

Nagisa was the first to claim the large booth diving into the cushion seat before sitting up and patting the cushion beside him for Rei to sit down. After everyone was seated their menus were handed out and the usual chatter between four of the five people began. A few minutes passed by and their waiter arrived carrying his booklet in his hands. His sharp teeth poking out from under his top lip.

"Go?" The voice caused every head to turn and look up. Go made a surprised squeaking sound. She had had no idea Rin worked here. This had not been her intention at all, but it was clearly to late as she watched Rin's weight shift to one leg as his eyes dropped into an lazy gaze.

"Rin! I didn't know you worked here." Nagisa exclaimed breaking what would have been a excruciatingly awkward silence. The gill-less shark exhaled ruffling his red hair.

"Can you just order?" He muttered looking off as his eyes caught Haruka's who were now staring at the menu again. It took much longer then the predator would have liked to get through Rei, Nagisa, Go and Makoto's order. Once it came to Nanase he shifted his weight to his other leg." The mackerel dish right?" He remarked lightly. It wasn't really a tease, he knew what the raven haired male preferred. The blue eyes swam up from the menu and focused on his. There was such recognition of words nothing needed to be said as Rin jotted down the order and quickly walked off from the table.

"Wow." Go put a hand to her chest breathing out heavily."I had no idea he'd gotten a job.."

"We should ask him to join us!" Nagisa proclaimed with childish naivety. Rei seemed to read the situation better then the blonde as he adjusted his glasses watching Haruka swirl his finger around in his water glass.

"He has to work Hazuki" Rei commented lightly."He doesn't have time to sit down with us." He explained. That earned a pout from the penguin boy.

"We never get to hang out like we once did." Nagisa whined and leaned back sinking down on his cushion. Makoto could only chuckle as he looked out the window.

"I am sure that will change one day." He tried to lift the spirits of the table but he noticed Haruka's eyes had been following Rin's movements through the restaurant since he'd left. So Rin really was the reason for Haruka's silence. It wasn't very surprising. He just wished he could do something about it. Tachibana had taken care of Haruka like a brother for so many years now that he felt like he was one. It was his job to fix things so that Nanase could go back to being his happy placid self.

Makoto was just about to say something to draw Haruka into the conversation that was going on when he ocean hued male got up from the table walking off toward what he assumed was the bathroom. He kept assuming that's where he was going until he saw him turn to go outside. Now where was he headed? They were about to eat. He wanted to get up and go after him but he figured maybe Nanase needed just a little time by himself.

The free-style swimmer moved across the road toward the park just a few feet away and settled down to sit on the side of the fountain. His fingers glided over the frothing water as he just stared into it quietly. He knew everyone was trying to cheer him up. It just wasn't working though. It just all felt wrong. His other hand moved to his jeans pocket and fishing round for a quarter drawing it out he stared at it quietly. Maybe he could make a wish. People always talked about tossing change into water to change their future. Perhaps he would have extra good luck because of his connection to it. Haru stood up stepping back and gripped the piece of metal in his hand a moment. What did he want to wish or? There were so many things. He closed his eyes and exhaled. _I just want things to be different._

He opened his eyes and lobbed the quarter into the fountain water. He stood there watching it clink to the bottom. Would it work? He supposed he could only hope for the best. The male turned to go back into the restaurant, but stopped as water splashed onto the back of ankles and over his shoes. He frowned a little and looked over his shoulder his blue eyes widening seeing that the fountain seemed to be overflowing suddenly. Unable to resist trying to see what was going on he moved back toward it looking for the source of the clog. The only thing he could see was his quarter that seemed to have gotten stuck in the drainage hole. He sighed lightly and leaned further trying to grab it, the water soaking up to his elbow. The further he reached the further the bottom of the fountain seemed to be. Without thinking about it he leaned further and with almost his entire shoulder submerged he lost his footing and tumbled into the deceptively deep fountain.

Haruka didn't react right away as he began sinking through what seemed like an expansive ocean now. He couldn't see anything but blue. What was all this? He felt water stream from his mouth as he realized he was drowning and he convulsed his muscles contracting as he began to claw his way to the surface. _What is happening to me? _ He'd never had a dream about drowning before, did it really feel like this? He could never imagine having water betray him.

He could feel water was rushing into the spaces that were meant for air. _I want to wake up, Rin help me!_ Rin didn't come though, it seemed as though no one was coming. Everything was getting very dark as he helplessly clawed at the thing he so loved, there was no surface, he wasn't going to break free of this. It didn't take long before his body gave up on him, he was going to sink like a rock. Haru's eyes closed as he drifted with the currents. Haruka's world was going dark and he didn't know if he was going to see the light again.

* * *

_His world was about to change, for the better was up to him and his devotion to the things he wanted most. If Haruka Nanase wanted to be free, he had to learn that everything came with a price. To have a wish granted was rare, to have it change things entirely was not. Haru had wished for things to be different and they certianly would be from now on. _


	3. Wasn't I Dreaming

ChapterThree:Wasn'tIDreaming?

Haruka's eyes flew open as he coughed and hacked. A hand was dragging him out of a pool of water by his shirt. This caused him to fall to his knees gripping his chest as he tried to clear water from lungs. It was apparent that whomever saved him wasn't going to let him recover as he came face to face with what looked like a whaling spear. The teenager gasped falling back on his hands as he stared up at the person who held tightly onto the object in question. Confusion quickly wrapped its way around his face as the spear jabbed toward him in a threatening manner."G-get up!" He knew this person. This was Aiichiro Nitori, the grey bob and beauty mark under the left eye was unmistakable.

Why on earth was he holding a whaling hook? On the note why on earth was he wearing those clothes? Aiichiro was clothed from head to toe in a very unusual outfit. Starting with his feet there were loose fitting leather sandals that wrapped around the bridge of his toes and his ankles. On up were baggy pants that appeared to be made from cotton or wool and were colored a rich sea-foam green. The only thing keeping the trousers on the small body of the tiny male was a leather belt that seemed to be tied around his waist as there were no loops to keep them up like on traditional jeans or any form of normal pants. As observations continued their way up his body his garb that covered his chest consisted of what could only be described as a cream colored tunic rolled up and under toward the middle of his thorax. It was quite clearly meant to expose his toned stomach as it did little else then that as the straps hung off his shoulders as if the tank didn't quite fit right. As if the outfit wasn't already strange enough the oddest part about it was the turban-like bandana wrapped around Aiichiro's head. It was the same color as his cotton trousers.

All these observations seemed to be a waste as Haruka was quickly forced to stand despite his condition. He had no idea what was going on. "W-who are you? H-how did you get into the private garden?" What on earth was Nitori talking about? Nanase stared down at the whaling hook that was now trained at his throat. He swallowed nervously and his fingers came up to push it to the side slightly.

"Nitori?" He questioned very quietly wondering if _this _was still part of his dream. It had to be. It seemed that saying Aiichiro's name only alarmed the tiny male more and he stepped back gripping the staff of the hook harder.

"How do you know my name? Are you a spy perhaps?" What kind of ridiculous dream was this? Haruka took a step back glancing around. It was now that he suddenly realized he was not in the park anymore. Nanase eyes widened shimmering with wonder as he realized he was in an expansive garden sporting every kind of flower that could possibly exist. Every single bed was surrounded by pools and rivers of water. It was beautiful and the urge to jump into the nearest pond tugged on Haruka's mind. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" Aiichiro demanded as he watched the absentminded male look around as if he had no idea where he was. Maybe he was drunk.

Nitori jumped a little as the stranger finally focused on him again."Why are you dressed like that Nitori?" What does he mean why am I dressed like this?

"What are you talking about? Your dressed the same way!" He was convinced that this person had been sampling wine or spirits of some sort. His exclamation seemed to surprise the raven haired intruder as he quickly turned to look into the pool that Aiichiro had dragged him out of. The free style swimmer couldn't hold back the expressions that warped across his face as he tugged and pulled ath the clothes attached to his frame.

"What am I wearing..." This wasn't built for swimming at all, it wasn't even very comfortable. His hands went up to the clothe wrapped around his head. Then they shifted down his chest to his exposed stomach as he grimaced. He could just feel that he wasn't wearing his swimming trunks. He felt very naked in this. While Haruka seemed more concerned with how he looked, Nitori was trying to come up with the best plan to deal with the male. It wasn't as if he could simply throw him out. It was against the law for anyone but the king to bathe in the waters.

"L-look I don't know how wine or whatever you've stolen but y-you need to d-do what I say and come with me." Aiichiro lowered the hook a little as Nanase turned back to him staring at him with perplexed eyes."I don't want to have to hurt you. I have to bring you before the king." A king? This really must be a dream after all.

"Who is the king?" Haruka asked trying to get a grip on his surroundings. This was a little much even for him. He needed to get as much information from the grey bob as possible. Again it seemed as though his question bewildered the younger swimmer.

"H-how can you not know who the king is! He's the greatest ruler in all the land! How can you be so disrespectful toward his majesty Matsuoka?" Definitely,_ a dream. _Haruka's shoulders relaxed as his expression instantly calmed. He would wake up soon anyway. He wasn't really that worried truth be told. This was just some expansive dream world, it had to be.

"Alright, Aiichiro take me to the _king_." Nanase would humor the dream a little until he woke up. It didn't seem like he could wake up in the traditional way anyway. The grey bob seemed to relax a little as he straightened up leaning the hook away from him.

"Please, advance this way." Nitori motioned with the whaling hook and watched the interloper sigh a little moving in front of him to walk in the direction he was pointing. A trail of water prints following behind him. Who was this raven haired individual anyway? He'd never seen him before, and he certainly didn't look like anyone around here. Maybe those questions would be answered soon.

As they walked out of the garden into what could only be described as water palace, Haruka found himself relaxing more and more. Only he would have a dream like this. The floors were made of white tile, the walls deep mahogony panel, the art displayed was of water creatures and plants. One could not look more then a few feet before they ran into a fountain or a wading pool of some kind. This was truly only something a dream could produce. Aiichiro lead Haruka through halls and up staris until they reached what could only be the thrown room. It had a large pile of cushions sitting in the middle of a tile floor that spread out a few feet before sloping into a ankle deep moat of water that poured out from two holes on the inner side of two white pillars that reached the ceiling on each side of the moat.

Aiichiro put a hand to Haruka's chest stopping his progress into the moat, warm water lapping over his feet and soaking into the cotton of his calves. "No one is permitted past the moat but the royal guard and honored guests please take a step back." Nanase didn't really want to step back, this water felt delightful against his toes, but seeing as the whale hook was still present he obeyed. So, where was this dream version of Rin anyway?

"Your Majesty I have apprehended the intruder you spotted in the garden." Aiichiro stood beside Haruka, his voice had risen in volume as if Rin was several miles away. There was a stirring within the mountain of cushions and a few tumbled from the top splashing into the water. Well this was awfully strange."Your Majesty?"

"Oi...Aiichiro.." The cushion mountain was now talking. A familiar sharp voice echoing from the pile. "What did I tell you about waking me from my naps?" The precarious peak wobbled and an avalanche of feather pillows rushed toward the moat as burgundy hair poked out like crab grass from the land mass. It didn't take long for the long and slender body of Matsuoka Rin to make an appearance as he stood up from his nest. His eyes were still blinking away sleep as he clumsily pulled his right leg out of the pile and then his left. The entire ordeal was hilarious and honestly Haruka could barely keep himself from laughing. He actually might have if his tongue hadn't gotten stuck in his throat. As the sight he was now seeing of Rin was to much for him to handle. As the shark toothed male was stark naked and didn't seem to care in the least.

"M-my apologies!" Nitori scrambled to lay the hook on the wall as he splashed across the moat pulling the bandana from his head and wrapping it around Rin's waist. It was a lot longer then Haruka had realized. Had Nitori actually be wearing a blanket around his head this whole time? In fact, was that exactly what he was wearing? Nanase blinked rapidly as he watched the two males banter back and forth, Rin was trying to tug his way out of the covering and Nitori was insisting he keep it around himself. "S-sir your indecent! No stranger must lay eyes upon your frame!"

The dream Rin stopped tugging his red eyes now focusing on the stranger in question. They instantly took on a sharp attribute as he stood straight his hands moving to hold the covering himself so Aiichiro could step away."So your the one who was taking pleasure in my garden water." A statement not a question. Haruka wondered what on earth was wrong with what he was being accused of. Was swimming in this dreamland illegal? How awful, maybe this was a nightmare.

He didn't say anything toward what was said however and it seemed just like real Rin this Rin didn't appreciate his silence. The gill-less shark stomped across the moat his feet landing on water soaked cushions. As he came face to face with Haruka, their noses barely touching."Do you know what we do with people like you?" It was a question this time and obviously he was meant to say something but instead his head barely shook back and forth in reply. He was far to distracted by how close dream Rin was to him. Even in his more repetitive dreams Matsuoka never came this close to him. This felt to real. This felt like the Rin who constantly got up into his face to intimidate him."We throw them in cells to rot away." Haruka was whipped out of his thoughts as Rin's hand came across his chest shoving him to the ground staring down at him with glinting red retinas. "But for you, I have something else in mind."

The shark turned looking at Aiichiro and cocked his head at Haruka."Prepare him a camel, he will be sent out in to the desert." Nitori mouth gaped just a little. Did Rin intend to send this stranger to his death? He understood the laws, but this seemed like a severe punishment.

"But your Majesty..." Aiichiro didn't finish what he wanted to say as his lordship had already turned to his back to him again. He watched as the red haired royal dragged the intruder up onto his feet by his shirt bringing him uncomfortably close to his face.

"But first, since he won't be seeing water for a very long time, we should let him have one last taste of it. " Before Aiichiro could even begin to understand what his master meant, Rin was dragging Haruka by the shirt tails out of the thrown room. The grey bob scrambled to follow grabbing his hook from the wall.

"Your Majesty!"

Haruka Nanase was almost positive that if this was real that Rin wouldn't even be bothering to do this much to him. He would have just challenged him to some kind of duel and been done with it. Maybe he would have just mocked him so more. He didn't have much time to think about it as he was toted toward the balcony of the stairwell that connected the room he'd just been in with the lobby. Rin released his shirt shifting to put a hand on the banister.

"Look." He jerked his head over the barrier toward something that was clearly on the ground. Haruka slowly moved toward the banister to look. There was a pool below them that from where he stood looked to be about ten feet deep. He wasn't sure as the pool itself was about fifteen feet below the balcony itself. It was pretty, but it wasn't anything extraordinary as it was a round pool that was probably only six feet in width. If it wasn't so deep it could have been mistaken for a kitty pool. Before Nanase could turn to question dream Rin on what on earth he was suppose to be looking at. He found both the young male's hands on his chest shoving him backward, the amount of force that was used was excessive and being taken by surprise Haruka went straight over the barrier with very little resistance. However Haruka's reflexes weren't so shallow that he couldn't attempt to save himself. The raven haired swimmer grabbed for Rin's still out stretched arms. The shark was not prepared to be pulled forward by Haruka's weight and this resulted in them both going over the banister at an alarmingly fast rate.

Nanase was almost positive that the drop couldn't kill anyone, that this was a dream. However, time seem to slow down letting Haruka realize something. He could see complete and shit faced fear spreading across the shark's face. He'd never seen Rin so scared before. Even if this was a dream, he didn't want Rin to have that sort of face. So with a single movement Haruka pulled Rin toward him wrapping his arms around him tightly as they plummeted into the deep pool of water.

* * *

"Haruka! Haruuuuuuuuuu!" Nagisa's voice caused Haruka's eyes to pop open. What? Haru blinked rapidly as he turned toward the sound. Nagisa was standing inside the doorway of the restaurant waving his arms like a chicken. "The food is ready Haruuuu!" What? He whipped around toward the sound of water. The fountain was there, it wasn't overflowing though, in fact it was as calm as it ever was. What?

Nanase's eyes dropped to his left hand which was clenched into a fist, it was so tightly coiled that his knuckles were turning white. He relaxed it slowly opening his palm to reveal...his quarter. WHAT?


	4. Falling Up

ChapterFour:FallingUp

If there was one thing Haruka was good at, it was hiding what he was thinking. This moment was no different. He didn't quite understand what he'd just experienced, but there was no possible way he could tell the others about it. The free style swimmer inhaled sharply as he walked back toward the restaurant. There was no time for him to dwell on the vivid out of body experience. Nagisa practically dragged him back to the table by the time he got to the door to which he simply sat down pocketing his quarter again. Had that all really happened? He wasn't entirely sure. His blue eyes scanned everyone smiling and chattering away as they ate, before picking at his salted mackerel.

Makoto laughed as Rei's eyebrows furrowed at his order. The presentation was clearly not what the perfectionist had been expecting. His eyes drifted over to Nanase and his smile faded a little. His friend seemed even more distressed then he'd been earlier. Had something happened out at the fountain. Would it be right of him to ask about it? He figured the other would tell him if he wanted to. Still he wished that Haruka would at least try and join in on the activities. Well, it wasn't like Haruka was ever in on the 'activities' anyway.

* * *

After lunch everyone moved to walk their separate ways home. Nagisa went with Rei, Makoto offered to take Go home after Nanase seemed quite intent on walking home himself. Haruka just felt like he needed to be alone. He waited for everyone else to get quite far ahead before crossing the road to the fountain. He was not about to just walk off without at least inspecting it first. He moved to sit down on the edge peering at it suspiciously. Had that all really been a day dream? IT didn't just seem possible. His eyes drifted to peer at coins floating at the bottom. His hand twitched as he nervously reached in, his fingers grazing the bottom making him jump a little as he drew his hand away. It was just a shallow fountain. Maybe he was going crazy.

"You know you can't swim in there right?" The voice made Nanase jump a little and his head jerked toward it. How long had Rin been standing there? The burgundy haired male stood with his hands on his hips examining Haruka with a cock eyed expression. He was dressed in something else now, his shift must have ended shortly after they finished eating. Haru looked back into the fountain, he didn't think he could handle the shark right now.

Matsuoka could be almost embarrassingly oblivious but even he could see that something was wrong with Haruka. _He looks shaken up. Did something happen? _"Oi..Haru." He shifted to sit on the edge of the fountain near the other."What's the matter with you?" His head tilted to the side, his hair falling across the adjacent eye. Per usual the raven haired male didn't make eye contact with him but he noticed his face seemed to at least have an expression on it. It looked. Troubled. Hm. "Did something happen...like.." He looked up toward the sky thinking about it absently."Did Makoto like confess to you or something?" He smirked lightly at the thought and glanced at the other jumping at little as the blue eyes were burrowing into him now._ Oh shit did he? Did you return his feelings? I wasn't being serious, oh shit come on..._

Instead of saying anything Haruka's hand dipped into the fountain and he splashed water toward Rin giving him an expression that clearly was meant to be a big fat no. _Oh good, good, I don't know what I'd ...I mean its not like I care..I just..you know. Its Makoto he's a complete nard... _

Matsuoka sighed lightly, splashing back, before stretching his legs shoving his hands into his coat pocket. They sat there like this for quite some time before Rin let out an annoyed groan."Haru.." He flicked his eyes toward him and then huffed seeing the other was completely ignoring him and was fiddling with a quarter instead. Typical. He shifted a little and snatched the coin away examining it. There wasn't even anything special about it.

"Rin give that back." Haruka finally spoke up and the shark gave the other a strange look. It was just a quarter, what was the big deal? He didn't have long to question Haruka's defensive behavior as the other was already grabbing for the loose change. Instead of giving it back like a normal person the gill-less shark jumped up chuckling as he danced backwards on his toes.

"Ah, ah.." He waved it around mockingly. Haruka got up quickly trying to lunge for it again and Rin just danced out of his way jumping up on to the fountain age and moving it around it to the other side."What so important about this dumb thing?" He asked lightly tossing it up and down as Haruka circled around to his side.

"Just give it back Rin." Haruka eyes narrowed as he tracked the movements of the others hands and lurched forward again. His weight slammed into the tall red haired swimmer and they both crashed to the ground the coin flying out of the predators hand rolling across the stone bricks covering the park path into a puddle.

* * *

Haruka eyes flew open as he choked up water. His body moved on its own as he rolled off a unmoving body and sat up putting a hand to his forehead. What? His eyes scanned around as he tried to clear his throat. He was soaked again and found himself sitting at the edge of...a round pool. What? His pupils expanded into saucers as he glanced at the groaning body beside him. It was Rin, but, not the Rin he'd just been with. It was...

"Ho..How...dare...you!" The shark sat up clearly having enough energy to yell at the person beside him instead of trying to breathe."You almost killed me!" He snapped as he pushed his wet hair out of his eyes."Are you completely out of your mind!" The shark was practically growling at Haruka as his lips pulled back and his sharp teeth snapped toward the free styler. Nanase was almost positive the ginger would have hit him if it wasn't for...

"Your Majesty are you alright!" Aiichiro struggled down the steps as he'd seen the two plummet over the banister with his own eyes. His swung the hook toward Haruka with anger."Get away from Matsuoka!" Not wishing to have his head cut clean off Nanase struggled to his feet stepping back as Nitori helped a once again naked Rin to his feet.

What on earth was going on? Why was he here again? Something just wasn't right..

Rin shoved Aiichiro back once he was on his feet and resumed his close face interrogation with the man he believed had just tried to drown him. "I could have drowned!" Haru head tilted awkwardly to one side. Rin Matsuoka drown?

"S-sir!" Aiichiro shouted, he needed to get Rin's attention. He jumped back as his king turned toward him with a very annoyed expression.

"What is it Nitori, this better have something to do with this yobs attempt on my life."

"Your Majesty, it's just, he saved you.."

"Excuse me?"

The grey bob struggled to explain the situation as he could tell that Rin's fuse was getting shorter."H-he grabbed onto you and changed your position as you were falling, he hit first..." Aiichiro made a long circle around Rin so as not to get into punching range as he forced Haruka to turn around removing his wet shirt. This accomplished one thing, it showed a large bruise beginning to spread across Haru's back from hitting the water first. It looked painful. Rin close again pressing fingers over the bruise, only succeeding in making Haru quake a little. The pain was finally catch up to his brain. _Pain? This is a dream...I shouldn't be able to feel..._

"So he...wasn't trying to drown me." Another statement. Matsuoka circled around to Haruka's front and gave him a look that could wilt flowers."Which I means I owe...you." He really didn't sound happy about that at all. This was definitely Rin. No one else could sound so ungrateful about having their life spared. Haruka had no idea what to say though. He was feeling pain, a huge indicator that he was in fact not dreaming at all. So what on earth did that mean? What was happening to him."So what do you want?" What?

Nanase's eyes focused on the red glare. What did he want? What did he mean? He wanted an explanation. Where was he? Where was this? Why was Rin a king? Why was Aiichiro wielding a whaling hook? None of this made sense. This was to much...his head was killing him...

"Come on speak up! I don't want to be indebted to an intruder like you." Matsuoka snapped as he looked off with annoyance. This was ridiculous.

"Ri.." Haruka's mouth opened and very little came out as his body dropped forward. His whole world flashed black as he felt hands grab onto him before he could hit the white tile floor. He couldn't hear what was being said exactly, just a a few words here and there.

"Aiichiro...!"

"Someone...get...!"

"..Take him..room!"

* * *

_What on earth was happening to his world? He'd only wished for things to be different. He certainly hadn't meant this different! He had to figure out what all this was before it was to late! Would anyone believe him if he told them or was this his world to figure out all by himself? _


	5. Is This Real

**We are now officially on chapter five! I am grateful for the support I am receiving! I would like more people to review however. I have one person giving me their response and I greatly appreciate it. Thank You! - Mari**

ChapterFive:IsThisReal?

His Majesty, Matsuoka Rin wasn't sure how to handle the situation at hand. Most of the time it was quite simple to deal with trespassers, but this one had saved his life. Really, it been his fault that his life had been put in danger in the first place. The crowned shark sighed a little as he removed the cold cloth from the interloper's forehead ringing it out and refreshing it in the bowl on the night stand next to the bed. He'd gotten his personal medical doctor to take care of the injuries on his back, but he felt like he could at least do this much until the other woke up. He replaced the cloth hoping it was doing some good. Now that he was completely dressed and fully awake he found himself actually taking in the others appearance. Rin didn't think he knew the person.

The red head moved off the chair he was sitting on pressing his hands on the edge of the bed as he leaned down to examine the others face. "Who are you?" He felt like there was something familiar about the raven hair. His eyes scanned down from his face to his throat and back up as his eyebrows furrowed in frustration."Why do you cause so many feelings of nostalgia?" He continued to question the unconscious male. He leaned up a little in alarm as the other groaned turning onto his side the cloth flopping off his head onto the floor. Rin took a moment to relax again realizing the other was still out cold. It didn't take long before the other jerked again to lay on his back his lips gaping as he exhaled raggedly. Matsuoka let out a defeated sigh."Come on..wake up." He pressed a hand to the other's forehead."I am not going to be the reason you die."

* * *

Another groan trickled from Nanase's lips as his eyes peeked open weakly at the sound of someones voice and touch. "Rin?"

"Are you going to get off me anytime soon Haruka?" Rin Matsuoka was having trouble breathing with his rival sitting on top of his chest. He hadn't really been expecting Haruka to tackle him to the ground. He was surprised to see that Haruka suddenly seemed alarmed as he looked around and then down back at him his hands tightening their grip on his wrists. "Look I don't..." His voiced died out as Haruka' blu e eyes focused even more intensely on him. "Uh.."

"Why is this happening?" Haruka asked the confusion increasing as he realized he was suddenly back. Why hadn't any time passed? The moment he'd fallen on Rin it seemed like he'd gotten thrown back into the strange dream world. Except it wasn't really a dream world after all. If he'd felt pain then clearly it had been something else.

"Why is..what.." Rin's eyebrows furrowed as he stared up at Haru with just as much confusion as the other was giving him. "I don't..." He didn't quite know what to say. Haruka didn't seem to be in a hurry to get off him and he couldn't exactly force him off without clobbering him. Was he talking about what was going on right now? Was there some kind of subtext hidden within the question? Maybe...he wanted something to happen. With this idea in mind Rin started to sit up a little as Haruka's grip had been slowly loosening on him this entire time."Haru..." His hand moved to the other's face making Nanase jerk a little as his blue eye's widened.

"Rin..?" This was getting awkward fast. Neither male moved an inch as the silence slammed down on top of them like an avalanche. One of them had to make a move or they could be there for awhile. Seeing as Haruka was frozen in place it was left up to Matsuoka to do something.

Rin struggled with what was going on. What was happening all the sudden? This kind of thing never happened. His hand moved down to the other's neck. _Come on, its no big deal right? It doesn't seem like he's bothered by it... _He leaned up further examining the other's face for any sign that he wanted him to stop. He didn't see any. Matsuoka inhaled softly as he leaned closer titling his head to the side. He was centimeters away before he felt a hand smack down on his mouth pushing his head backward. He hadn't noticed his eyes had closed but they popped open as he stared over Haruka's fingers at the questioning look pouring from the others eyes. _ . doesn't look happy._

"Is this real?" Haruka questioned his eyebrows narrowing. He didn't seem angry. He just looked like he wanted a sincere answer.

_What? I. Does he want a confession first? That's totally not my style! I can't just confess to you like this! Dammit Haru! This is why I can't have nice things.. _

"Uh.." Rin'svoice was muffled under the others hand as he felt himself lose whatever confidence he'd had just a moment ago. The hand slowly moved from his mouth so that he could speak properly."I-I don't know how to...I'm not...good..at...this..sort of.." The shark gnawed on his lower lip, he wasn't use to Haruka's gaze being so intense. It was evident to him he'd said the wrong thing as Haruka moved off him and shifted to stand, going to pick up the quarter he'd pilfered from him. _Dammit! _The gill-less shark stood up soon after and put his hands in his pockets looking at the ground as Haruka passed him."Nanase..." He could hear that Haruka wasn't stopping. He'd missed his chance. He'd missed his chance, and this would probably be the only one he'd be granted. Dammit he'd cocked it up. Now all he had left was...the race. "Come race time..be prepared." The anger and frustration at himself came out with every syllable as he snapped at Haruka. He heard the retreating footsteps of his rival stop just long enough for Nanase to say something.

"Just remember what I said...don't cry..or quit.." Then he kept walking hoping that Rin would understand that after the race, win or lose, he just wanted to be friends again.

Matsuoka waited until he couldn't hear Haruka anymore before he lifted his head and let out a frustrated cry, running his fingers through his hair. He was so done with this. He would win that race and he would move on. That was what he was going to do! There was no point in putting himself through this torture any longer.

* * *

Once he got home Haruka just began removing clothes tossing them to the floor as he moved to his bathroom. He just needed to a take a break. He couldn't handle this any more tonight. He twisted the knob to turn on the water as he pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. He didn't even want to think about what just happened between him and Rin. It was to much at once and he wasn't in any kind of mood to even consider what Matsuoka had been attempting to do. Once he was completely naked, except for his signature swimming trunks he sank into the warm water and leaned his head back exhaling lightly. Nanase wondered absently what was going on with the other Rin. It wasn't as if he was indulging himself in the idea that the other world was real, but still. He wondered how he could travel back, to at least let the other know he was alright and he wasn't coming back.

He wasn't entirely sure why he cared so much. He was fairly sure that version of Rin had no idea who he was. Haru huffed his eyes closing. He was thinking to much about it. For all he knew he was just hallucinating.

* * *

A sharp pain sprang into the side o his face as he heard a palm slap across his face. Haruka's eyes sprung open and he almost swallowed his tongue as he stared up at Matsuoka Rin sitting on his lap."Oi...your not dead are you?" The shark leaned close cocking an eyebrow as the blue eyes gazed into his. He sank further into the cushy bed as the other's hand came across his forehead."Well atleast your awake now...Aiichiro didn't think you were going to pull through.." Matsuoka continued and then his face displayed the usual I-Don't-Care- expression, only it looked exceptionally fake, as it usually did."I of course knew you were going to wake up and be just fine.." Rin defended putting a hand to his chest.

"..erg.." Haru only managed to make a noise of displeasure making the shark look at him directly again.

"Is something wrong? Did your bandage rip?" Rin examined the other leaning side to side checking his wrappings.

"..H-heavy." Haruka muttered. The shark's eyes widened.

"Uh..right.." He rolled off the other and slid off the bed to stand."I..forgot.." He looked off rubbing the back of his neck."erm...I'm..sure your..probably hungry." He gestured toward the night stand where a plate of bread and what appeared to be dried mackerel sat. Haru's head turned with difficulty to look at the plate. How did this Rin know he liked mackerel? "Look..." His gaze returned to Matsuoka."It was...my fault..you know..you went over the banister...and pulled me with you." There was a pause as Rin's eyebrows knitted together."So..I'm going to forget you were illegally bathing in my pool..since..you know.." He shrugged looking off."You saved me and all..."

Nanase sighed and sat up putting a hand to his forehead. This Rin was just as frustrating as the other. He wasn't even sure which one he'd rather deal with at this point. He winced as he reached for the plate his hand going to his shoulder, his fingers spreading over his back. Everything still hurt. He could still feel pain. The freestyler ignored it as he grabbed the plate and put it on his lap picking up bits of the dried fish. Haru had just eaten and yet he was starving, it perplexed him greatly. Maybe this wasn't his body..or maybe a lot of time had gone by? Did it take awhile to switch from this place to the real world? He didn't know, but he was sure going to find out before this whole thing drove him bonkers."Thank you..." He said suddenly looking up from the plate. This expression of gratitude clearly took the shark off guard as his burgundy eyes flashed back to Haru's deep blue with surprise.

"Uh..yea." Rin crossed his arms as he shifted from one foot to the other."It wasn't to much..trouble." He felt heat gather in his face as he looked away again. He didn't have time for this...

"I mean it." Haruka continued as he put the plate back down on the night stand moving to stand as he struggled to straighten his back. Rin took a step back as he stuttered unable to come up with something to say. This left it open for Haru to continue with what he wanted to say."I don't know where I am, and I didn't think this place could possibly be real.." The blue eyes cast around and the back on his 'majesty'. "But I know your face...so real or not..." He couldn't finish what he wanted to say. Haruka wasn't even sure what he WAS saying. After what happened with other Rin he felt an instant connection with this one, but they weren't the same Matsuoka, one didn't know who he was and the other..well..

It seemed as those his words had affected the king as the shark stepped back a little more before stepping forward to peer suspiciously at the blue eyed intruder."...What's your name?" He questioned as he leaned down to get close to the others face.

"...Haruka...Haruka Nanase." Haru answered biting his lip as he looked off. This Rin really didn't know who he was. He had wished for things to be different, but this was almost, worse. There was a long pause before Haru couldn't even stand the silence and he brought his gaze back toward the shark toothed male. He was surprised to see that he was still so close and he swallowed as the other continued to examine him. _Why is he so close? What is with him, both of them, getting so close to me? They are the only ones who do it, even when we were kids..invading my personal space like they own it.._

"Ha...ru..ka...?" Rin leaned up rubbing his chin."..Haru..ka.." _Yes, Rin, thank you I know my name. _

Haruka jumped as the other's hand cupped his face. _It's happening again. _This time he didn't shove Rin away as the hand glided down to his neck. He did freeze when the other shifted closer clearly trying to get a better look at him.

"You ...seem so familiar...why can't I remember you?" _I don't really know Rin, your not the Rin I am use to...even though your exactly alike. _Rin eyes moved across the other's face his gaze landing on his lips before he dropped his hand away."Maybe..you know.." He looked off."We've met before...maybe I said something...to you?"

Nanase exhaled heavily. This was getting them nowhere. He didn't know what he was suppose to say. The only significant thing Rin had said to him lately was..."Your going to swim for me.." It slipped out before Haruka realized he'd even said it. _That probably sounds like nonsense to him. _

"What did...you just say?" Rin said breathlessly. Haruka's gaze snapped back up to the sharks.

"..Your...going..to swim for me?" He repeated slowly wondering if he'd said something offensive and he was going to be shoved over a banister again. Rin didn't look angry though, he looked confused.

"...Your going to..swim for me..." Rin repeated what Haruka had said as if he was trying to grasp at a memory, maybe he'd said that at some point in his life to the other.

* * *

Matsuoka had finally made it home and was soaking in the bath quietly pushing a rubber ducky along with his fingers when he suddenly felt like the world had fallen out rom under him. He let out a cry as he plummeted deep into the bathtub as if it become a hungry black hole. It felt like a huge hand had wrapped around his legs and was dragging him deeper and deeper down into the abyss. What the hell was going on?


	6. Mad Shark Disease

**Thank you very much for your feedback! I am glad I am gaining followers everyday! Don't forget to review!- Mari**

ChapterSix:MadSharkDisease

Nanase sighed deeply as Rin seem to blank for a few minutes. He was quite convinced that there was no possible way this Rin knew who he was. He moved to sit back on the bed but the gill-less shark caught his arm. What now? His blue eyes just looked at the other lazily. There really was no point to this. He was grasping at stares. He was so desperate to have something like this happen. He just wanted to be Rin's friend again, maybe even more then that even if it wasn't at all possible. He was almost convinced they were still friends.

"Haruka...what.." Haruka's eyebrows raised lightly. Something seemed off suddenly, Matsuoka looked very confused as he looked around and tugged on his arm again."I must..I'm dreaming..must have fallen asleep in the bathtub." Haru's arm was released as Rin pressed his hands to his face slapping himself a few times."Come on now, wake up before you drown." Haruka's eyes widened as he took a step back watching his counterpart slap himself a few more times before looking frustrated as he tugged at his clothes."What on earth am I even wearing? My dreams are never like this.." _What is he talking about? This isn't..._

"Rin?" Haruka said breathlessly as the other stopped just long enough to examine him. _What is going through your head? Tell me...please..please tell me..I can't read you, I've never been able to fully understand you...your always surprising me._

"...Well at least your a familiar trope in my dream...usually your more naked though.." _You dream about me being naked...Wait! This isn't the time for that!_

"Rin what are you talking about..you just said you...don't know me..." Nanase couldn't help but notice the immediate change in what he'd thought was 'King' Matsouka, his stance and posture had changed completely.

"What are you talking about? How can I not know who you are?" Matsuoka defended crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow at what he thought was a dream Haruka Nanase. There was a long pause between them as Haru inhaled and exhaled heavily before wetting his lips trying to think of something to prove his sinking suspicion that this was Rin, his Rin, the real Rin.

"I-If you know me, then prove it." The free style intrepidly suggested. Rin chuckled a little as his arms uncrossed and his hands were placed on his hips as he leaned forward examining the others face.

"Why does dream you have to be so much like you? I would prefer you to be more willingly sometime yeah?" Red hair exhaled as he ran his fingers through his hair."Fine..fine we'll do it your way.." He smirked as he shifted to pushed the other down onto the bed crawling over top of him. _Matsuoka what are you doing? That is not what I meant! _Haruka's hands flailed up as he pushed them up against Rin's lips before they could descend god knows where. This seemed to strike a nerve somewhere in Rin's brain as his eyebrows scrunched together."Mrmgh?" Haru lowered his hands slowly unable to understand the shark otherwise."Why are you doing this even in a dream? Can't I even kiss you here?"  
_You want to kiss me? Is that what you were doing earlier? _

"R-Rin this isn't a dream..." Haruka protested. The gill-less shark only rolled his eyes as he pushed Haru's hands to the side, before pinning them down on either side of his head

"Sure it isn't...like we'd be dressed like this..or...be this close otherwise.." Matsuoka countered bitterly. He wanted to enjoy himself and he was a tad bit frustrated his dream wasn't even letting him do that.

"B-But we were! B-by the fountain! I just didn't know it!" Haruka continued with urgency as he kicked his legs a little."Get off me and Ill prove its real! If its not...y-you.." He bit his lip."You can kiss me." _What am I saying? What if I am the crazy one here? _His offer did seem to catch Rin's attention as the red head moved off him and pulled him up along with.

"Alright...fine then..prove this is real." His arms crossed again as he tapped his foot. He was waiting for some proof. Proof that he was sure was just a hoax his brain was concocting to cockblock him. Honestly though, Rin was not prepared for the next few minutes. As soon as the punched landed across his face he was reeling backward with the effort to stay standing. The shock of the pain coursing through his face was enough to make him loose all the air in his lungs. He gasped for air as he put a hand to his chest and leaned on the bed. _What the fuck? That hurt! He punched me...and it fucking hurt.. _

Matsuoka's eyes opened wide as he regained his composure staring at Nanase with bewilderment. The other seemed to be just as shaken up as he was. _….I just tried to...he is probably...oh..man. _"Haruka..what..is going on?" It was the only thing he could think to say. There was no proper response to what was going on here after all. Raven hair could only shake his head back and forth, of course he doesn't know. It was then that Matsuoka finally noticed the bandages wrapping around Nanase's torso and back. "...Why do you look like a mummy!" He snapped going to the other with concern. The free styler looked away from him awkwardly."...did..did I somehow do this?" His mind instantly went toward the worst case scenario like it usually did.

"N-no..I mean..yes...but it wasn't you." Haruka explained with some difficultly."It wasn't the real you..it was..a you that didn't even..um..seem to know who I was." He continued to pour out everything he knew about what had transpired over the last couple hours, had it been hours? Or just mere minutes?He felt the grip Matsuoka had on his arms weaken as the other bent his head. "...Rin?" Haru bit his lip with concern. Was this to much for the Shark to take in at once?

"...Its really hard for me to grasp all this, but..." Rin could still feel the throbbing pain in the side of his face from where the other had punched him."I feel as though I should apologize..for..jumping you...and stealing your quarter...and..for trying to kiss you.." Haruka's hands moved up from his sides to grasp the predator's wrists. Rin lifted his head to stare at the other. He was waiting for the other to push him away like he'd done so many times already. This moment didn't come however as he felt the other pry his hands from his arms and guide his arms around his waist. _Huh? What is he doing...I can..never read..what hes thinking..does he..want me to..? _

The gill-less shark was at a loss but it didn't seem like Haru hated him. So maybe this was his way of giving him permission. He wasn't going to pass it up this time. Maybe he really wouldn't have to beat him after all...if they could just be like this...He leaned forward a sharp toothed grin pulling onto his face."Oi Haru..." The blue eyes didn't move from his."I think I could like this..just as much as beating you..." His lips grazed the shorter male's before he began his hesitant decent to crush his lips across the others.

* * *

Bubbles jetted up from the cool bath water as Rin flailed to straighten up in his tub. He coughed and inhaled like a man who'd just run a thousand mile race as he gripped the sides of the basin. _What? _He looked around before focusing on the rubber ducky floating around the water as if it barely been disturbed. _I really was dreaming..._ He put a hand to his face checking to see if it hurt at all. Nope, he didn't feel anything. Maybe it had just been more vivid then he was use to...He leaned back running his fingers through his burgundy wet hair a few times before brushing them across his lips. _There is no way something like that would be real...Haruka would never do something like that..._

* * *

Speaking of Nanase, he just stayed under the water in his tub blowing out air until his lungs were empty. He was forced to resurface. What had he been thinking? Even if..if that had been real Rin there was no way that after they...came back..woke up..that Rin would ever believe that that had really happened. The only way he would believe it is if Nanase brought it up to him in this world and there was no possible way in hell he was doing that. His face turned hot as he blushed deeply at the thought of what had almost happened. His fingers moved to his lips as he exhaled softly. Haru was almost sure that had been Matsuoka, real Matsuoka.. King Matsuoka didn't know who he was and had never made a …physical attempt like that the whole time he'd been there. _Why did I do that? _He sank back into the bath as he blew out air like a dolphin. _I am really starting to lose it here. Before long I am not even going to be able to focus on swimming whenever he is around..maybe he really will beat me this time..I suppose that doesn't matter...we can still be friends afterward...right?_

Haruka wanted to stay as positive as he could possibly be in this situation. He didn't think that Rin would ever stop being his childhood friend, granted it didn't feel like they were right now, despite what had just happened today. Maybe this wish really was making things different though. Maybe just maybe it wasn't a mistake to wish on some dumb quarter. Things couldn't really get any worse. It wasn't as if Haruka didn't somewhat enjoy the other place, where it seemed as though no one cared who was better at swimming then who. This panic was probably all for nothing. Even if the world he was experienced turned out to be some very vivid and coincidental dream he still knew that Rin seemed to harbor the same hidden feelings as he did. After all the moment at the fountain hadn't been fake. So he still could hold onto that.

He pushed up out of the water again exhaling deeply as he moved to get out of the tub. He wasn't going to let himself be discouraged any longer. His swim team needed him at their first up coming meet. Things could only get better from here. The blue eyed male almost cracked as smile as he thought about having the gang all back together after the meet. Rin, Makoto, Nagisa and now Rei , they could all be friends after all this. _Maybe things will finally be forgiven. _

The free styler was holding on heavily to that hope.

_It seemed as though Nanase had forgotten one key factor. The gill-less shark, Matsuoka Rin was unpredictable and that's what made him a predator. He didn't yield to one single emotion and just one tip in the wrong direction could sending him spiraling. Friendships are easily broken when one party is to selfish to see beyond their own goggles..._


	7. Broke Myself

**I realize it's been awhile but I wanted episode 9 and 8 to sink into my brain a little before I write anymore. Rin's personality is intriguing to me and now that I see Haru can express more then a weird stare I know that my character writing isn't to far off. Anyway lets begin shall we?**

**TIME SKIP AHEAD – SPOILERS IF YOU HAVENT WATCHED EPISODE 8(slightly)**

ChapterSeven: BrokeMyself

**IT should be noted this is after episode 8, where Haru and Rin have parted ways after the race, so there is very little to catch you up to speed about.**

* * *

The light rap tap tap of a bouncy ball echoed throughout the dorms as Rin Matsuoka tossed it against the opposing wall of his own personal room. He'd been like this for quite sahile, and his grey haired roommate had been getting more and more worried about his red haired Sempai. There was nothing he could do or find to cheer the shark up. The only thing he'd managed to do was get the predator to snap at him and practically hustle him out of the room. So like any normal person he decided to leave him alone to his thoughts. There was simply nothing else to be done.

Just what were those thoughts? To many to count. The rubber play thing smacked into Rin's palm as he closed his fingers over it and let out a long sigh. Why did he feel so gone inside? Why did he care so damn much that the team of bait had won the relay? Why did he care that Haru wasn't swimming with him even though he'd announced to the raven haired male he wouldn't ever swim with him again? The gill-less fish knew the answer. It was practically ripping a hole in his chest. Rin's arm whipped out as he tossed the ball against the wall at full force and it came snapping back across his forehead causing him to flop over in agony.

"Dammit!" He put a hand to his forehead as his other hand flexed into a fist. He beat into the mattress below him repeatedly as he repeated the word over and over again. "dammit..." A soft sniffle from his nose automatically made him rub his hand across it forcing whatever emotions were trying to breach the surface back behind his little wall. The shark rolled onto his back staring up at the bottom of the bunk bed above him. What was he doing? How could he have fooled himself into thinking he'd be happy after he beat Haruka? Of course he wasn't going to be happy...He was never happy. He was only happy when he was with Nanase. The sour face he hid behind was just his mask, inside he was feeling anything but what he displayed. The only person he couldn't fool was himself.

Rin sighed as he slapped a hand over his face and smoothed his fingers through his strands of red hair. He just wanted to melt into the covers and sleep. Maybe he just wanted to dream again, go to that fantastic world...that world that would never exist for him. Maybe he just wanted to go back to being a young kid again..during the days where he was the snarky youngster that was the only one who managed to get a reaction out of Haruka. Now all he managed to do was get all the wrong reactions...only in his dreams did it seem at all possible that Nanase wanted anything to do with him. Matsuoka's hand moved from his face and he turned onto his side tucking his arm under his head as his eyes rolled closed. He just wanted to stay here and never come out of the room. Never fucking again. This was all his fault. He was to proud, to egotistical, to obsessed with his fathers dream and all he really wanted was to be able to shout out from atop of some dangerously high moutain...

"...I think I love you.." Rin mumbled quietly to himself pressing his face into a very plush dolphin about length of his arm. "...Do you even like me anymore?"

* * *

Rin wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep, or how on earth he'd transitioned into waking up, but he found that he was no longer in the bed he usually called home. He was instead completely buried within a pile of throw pillows and blankets that he had to wrestle his body out of lest he suffocate. The shark then preceded to tumble out of the cave of felt into a shallow pool of water that he quickly sat up out of as he looked around with bewilderment. Where in the world was he? Was he having that dream again? He quickly stood up brushing himself off and tugging at the strange and now damp clothes he had on. They were so strange, he was quite certain he'd never get use to them. Upon further inspection he realized he wasn't alone in the room. Nitori was sitting on the ground next to the only door in the room, and he appeared to be asleep. He was dressed just as weirdly as Matsuoka, which further confused the shark. _It really must be this dream again. _

"Aiichiro!" Rin called lightly as he crossed the rest of the way to the other side. The grey bob jumped as he woke up. He then quickly stood up bowing toward Rin making the red head stop. "...Aii-"

"I apologize your Majesty! I swear I wasn't trying to sleep there..." Nitori was rambling and having no patience for this Rin moved to the grey bob and pinched his lips shut with his fingers.

"Now, I am going to let your lips go, but your only to answer my questions...got that?"

Nitori nodded slowly as Rin analyzed him carefully. "Where is Nanase?" Rin asked as he released the shorter male's lips. This question seem to confuse the dream Aiichiro as he cocked his head to the side for a moment before making an o face.

"You mean the intruder? Why he is in a holding cell...why?" As soon as the words left his mouth Nitori knew something was terribly wrong because he was almost positive he'd never seen the king look so terribly scary before. He could barely get out another word before the shark picked him up off the ground by his shirt."S-sir!"

"take me to him..now." Matsuoka demanded as he saw the grey bob's eyes widen. He let the linen slip from his fingers lowering Aiichiro to the floor as the boy scrambled around to gather up...a ...whaling hook and then scampered out the door. Rin followed right behind him, practically on his heels. By the time they reached the underguts of the palace Rin was steaming and Aiichiro was not about to ask the king why he was suddenly so angry. He was the one who'd ordered to have the raven haired male thrown in the cells after he'd apparently touched him in some manner...the story hadn't been very clear. Still, the prisoner had been in there for several days now and it wasn't like the king had cared anything about it before now..

* * *

Rin shoved Nitori to the side once they reached the correct cell. His hands wrapped around the metal bars as he leaned on them staring into the dimly lit area. His tongue caught in his throat as he heard the sound of metal grinding against itself and saw shackled hands reach out from the shadows tugging a metal plate over, that just must have been placed there moments before arrival. He saw the flash of blue eyes and the plate clanked to the floor as Haruka took notice of just who was standing at his cell.

What did he want? Which one was this? Did it really matter in the end? Whether it was King Rin, or his Rin it didn't seem to matter. Both didn't care about him. He felt like they didn't care anyway. He looked off,his foot nudging the plate away. Nanase then leaned back into the shadows so as to block Matuoka's view of him.

At some point during this very quick exchange Rin had forgotten how to breathe and finally he seemed to remember that that was a thing and let out a extremely haggard exhale as he leaned his forehead on the bars. "Aiichiro...unlock the cell." It was the only thing he managed to say, but the intent in his voice was filled with so much poison. Nitori was almost certain the King was going to kill someone, which made him move all the faster to unlock the cell. Once this job was finished he was quickly banished to go stand outside of the cell alcove with the other guards.

Rin's footsteps were deliberate as he entered the cell. His hands moved up to unhook the lantern swinging from the ceiling and maneuvered it toward the other male on the floor so he could see him properly. He was beginning to remember something. Something that made his stomach turn with disgust as he saw the bruises littered across Nanase's face and down his neck. In this dream he'd felt pain before, and this Haruka, the one that was supposedly just a figment of his imagination had told him things about this dream, that he had not been convinced of at all until the other had punched him across the face. The gill-less shark lowered then lantern to the ground as he pressed a hand to the wall behind Haruka's head. "..N-anase...look at me." He was having a very hard time keeping his voice level, but clearly Haru could hear the struggle in his voice and his eyes finally fixated on the red hues of his counter part.

Matsuoka almost gagged, who'd done this to Nanase? Who in hell would ever lay a hand on him in such a way? Whoever it was...they wouldn't be breathing for very long..

"Who did this..to you?" He questioned as his hand lifted off the lantern handle and fell across the other's face. There was a tiny visible flinch that caused Rin's entire body to freeze up. No. . ...please no...

Haruka Nanase knew which Rin this was instantly just based on that question, of course his Rin wouldn't know. Even though what Rin had said at the competition had hurt immensely he knew that Matsuoka would never lay a unkind hand on him. There had been times he'd grabbed him by his shirt or some other nonsense, but that was just Rin, Rin expressed his emotions through action. Haru didn't want to say it. It would hurt Matsuoka, and possibly cut the connection, possibly waking them up. As much as he was in pain...he didn't want to go home. Home was far more painful.

The silence was the only answer Rin needed though. His stomach lurched as he looked away his eyebrows furrowing as the creases on his forehead intensified. _….so...the other me did this..this...all this is real..?Even in this place..all I manage to do is hurt him..? Dammit. I should..just disappear.._

Haru's eyes didn't leave Rin's face. He could see the turmoil gathering in the sharks features. He looked so angry...why was he angry? He didn't know if he wanted an answer but he inhaled sharply when Rin's head fell on his shoulder. What? What is he doing? I_ thought he didn't want anything to do with me_...Haruka slowly began to exhale when he felt something warm fall across his skin. Were those tears? Was Rin crying? Nanase was shocked when his ears began to catch the sounds of Rin's sobbing. His Rin was crying, the last time he'd heard Rin like this was when they were only children.. This crying was different though. It wasn't childish rivalry, it was...

The free styler weakly brought his shackled hands up from the ground smoothing them over Rin's shoulders very carefully. He didn't want to disturb him, but he couldn't just continue to sit there as if he didn't notice. It felt like hours before Rin's sobs turned into dry sniffles and Haru shifted his hands to the red head's face bringing it up from his shoulder gently. Rin's eyes were far more red then normal and his face was all puffy. Honestly, it was the first time Haru had ever really seen grown up Rin so weak. They stayed like this for quite sometime before Matsuoka moved his head just a little pressing his cheek into Haru's palms.

It was then that Nanase decided that he didn't think he could do it. He couldn't just accept what Rin had said about never swimming again. Somehow he'd prove to the shark that they'd always be swimming together, even if it was just as rivals. Before he was quite sure what he was doing the free style swimmer pulled the gill-less predator forward and pressed his mouth across Rin's tear stained lips.

Several feelings converged on each other at once, the mackerel shocked himself far more then he'd shocked the gill-less shark, as a singular thought rang out through his head.

…_.I feel like I'm swimming..._


	8. Forgetting How To Breathe

**I swear to god this show is going to kill me. I mean EPISODE 9, COME ON! RIN WOULD YOU JUST TELL HARUKA YORU SORRY AND GET ON WITH IT..-coughs- And here is chapter 8. It is much shorter the most of my chapters, but don't worry, chapter nine is going to make up for that ALOT.  
**

ChapterEight: ForgettingHowToBreathe

Haruka was expecting it. That all this would jolt Rin back into the real world and he would be stuck with this world's Rin, the one who got off on beating the shit out of him. He was ready for it, his entire body was tensing up in anticipation to get clocked upside the head. This moment didn't come, his eyes had closed sometime during the exchange of heat and now they were peeking open just a little realizing his Rin was still here and was now responding back to his ultra clumsy thing called a kiss. It didn't take long before the shark was vying for control and metal clanked as he maneuvered Haru to the ground his sharp teeth nipping at the mackerel's lips. Nanase was overwhelmed by the feeling of drowning. It wasn't like before, he wasn't afraid, nor was he panicking. He just felt light headed and like he was floating in an endless sea. This was what it was like to...kiss Rin? It almost made sense. He'd always been the prey, and now he was being dragged down into the depths with no hope of reaching the surface,...and he was okay with it.

Matsuoka's entire body was having a hard time coping. He had no idea what he was doing or if it was okay,but he didn't care. This is all he'd ever wanted. There had been so many times he'd had a chance to do this very thing and for once in his damn life he wasn't going to fuck it up. His hands moved from wherever they'd been hanging out to grip the ones on his face guiding them up and slipping them around his neck the chain of the shackles rubbing up against his partially exposed back. They were interlocked now, by a heavy chain. Haru would have to _lift_ his arms up and over Rin's head to get out of the predator's grasp. The gill-less shark only had so much lung capacity even for a swimmer and finally he had to break the connection between himself and his counterpart. Nevertheless he didn't move very far away. He simply rested his forehead against Nanase's, inhaling and exhaling like a beached fish. It seemed as though the body below his own was breathing just as hard, though it wouldn't have been as evident if his chest wasn't practically glued to it.

Nothing was said. Nothing really needed to be said. All Rin had to do was peek an eye open to see that Haruka was doing the same. This was okay. The shark decided he wanted another taste before there was a chance to be interrupted and quickly took possession of the free styler's lips again. It wasn't long before Rin felt the chains on his back move upward as Haru's body began to draw away. The moment was over it seemed. The shark could live with that. His burgundy eyes opened as he exhaled quietly shifting to push up and off of Haru but was stopped as the others hands gripped what clothes covered his body. Matsuoka's eyes widened a little wondering what was wrong as the blue eyed swimmer stared at with a fierce intensity. _Did I do something wrong? _

"..Rin." Something quivered up Rin's spine as he heard his name tumble from Nanase's very bruised lips.

_Yes what is it? Tell me..Ill do anything you ask. Tell me. Tell me. _

"Your crushing me.." It almost, almost, sounded like a whine, with a_ stretch _of the imagination.

All the same, Matsuoka had been expecting something romantic, or at least along the lines of commenting on what had just transpired. Instead he received what he should have been expecting all along. Afterall this was _Haruka._ Rin hung his head,sighing exasperatedly. All he really had to do was shift his weight off the other and reposition his knees. Still after completing this he couldn't resist cocking his eyebrow and replying with some very heavy snark "Better?"

"Mm." Rin was sort of hoping Haruka was intending on saying more then that as the mackerel's hands dropped away from the red head's garments and rested on the torso they belonged to. There was a long silent stretch before Haruka spoke again. "Do you intend on keeping me in these." He raised his wrists and clanked the shackles like tambourines.

A long stretchy smile pulled onto Rin's face as his hand wrapped around the middle of the restraints to tug on the chained part. "I don't know Nanase...you look..fairly good in these."

"I can still punch you with these on.." Haruka snarked back as he glanced away, just a small touch of red flooding onto his face. This reaction to his comment took Rin off guard and he found himself flushing far more darkly then the prey beneath him as the gravity of what had just happened bitch slapped him across the head.

_We kissed. I kissed Haru...He kissed me...oh my...I don't...I can't..what is.._

Rin gripped his chest as he inhaled and exhaled so sharply several times in a row it seemed as though he was throwing himself into a state of hyperventilation. Haruka's eyes widened as he realized that Matsuoka appeared to be panicking and he scrambled to push the other up sitting himself up just with the power of his back and abdomen.

"Matuoka." Haru's shout, couldn't really be categorized as a shout, but for him it was definitely almost close to a yell. Apparently, despite the weak volume of said shout, it _was _heard by Nitori; who quickly scrambled back to the alcove and then to the cell.

"What's going on!" He snapped as he swung the whaling hook awkwardly in a form of intimidation. Haru could only continue to push Matuoka up to his feet as his own knees wobbled into a standing position.

"N-n-nito.." Rin couldn't catch a break, the art of breathing didn't seem to be be registering as he leaned up against Haruka pressing his face into his neck.

"He's hyperventilating...let me stay with him.." Haruka snapped at Nitori as his eyes ignited with a cold blue hue that made the grey bob squeak. He really didn't have a position of authority but considering the King was clinging to him as if he was his only lifeline; Aiichiro was seriously considering it would be a bad idea to separate the two. "Please..Aiich..iro.." Haruka's vision beginning to fade rapidly and that's when the mackerel realized in this world he'd been going without much food or water for quite some time now and apparently standing was his body's limit. "Please..just..let..me.." His voice's power had died away and he was sure he was plummeting forward. He was also positive Matsuoka was falling right with him. Would he wake up with this worlds Rin? Would he be back home? Would he still be in the cell? He had no idea, and that realization scared him.

One would think that the jolting experience of being thrown back and forth between two very different worlds was scary enough, but that wasn't what bothered Haruka. He had quickly gotten use to it, it wasn't quite as jarring the third or fourth time. It was the prospect of never being able to go back between the two of them. He wasn't sure which one he would rather be in yet. If there was a Rin here, there was also a Makoto, a Rei, a Nagisa...he could be happy here...but only if it was THIS Rin. The one that made his blood boil and whose kiss caused him to feel like he was drowning in a endless ocean. He would accept no other alternative then that. He would toss this world away instantly if he couldn't have his Rin.

_That's what Haruka Nanase had decided as he fell into the dark crevices of his mind._

* * *

_It seemed as though after all the pain and complexity of their original world this world was giving the shark and his prey a break. As the two, though unconscious as of right now, were to remain in the world for just a little longer...  
_

* * *

ChapterNinePreview

**_Aiichiro had been quite shaken up by Haruka's apparent change of attitude and had decided it would be best to unshackle him and allow him to stay with his Majesty. After all it seemed as though the King had abruptly grown attached to the raven haired male. So with some much needed help from the extra guards; Nitori had Rin and Haruka placed in the Sovereign's bed like he assumed he should do. Subsequently,he had two guards staked out front so he could go converse with what would have been Rin's dinner guests._**

All the same, due to Aiichiro's defensibly naive move it was no surprise that Rin woke up sometime after being placed in bed with a roaring headache and extreme confusion. He had no idea when he'd been moved (again) and it was causing him great distress. Evidently, it didn't seem to matter much because as soon as the shark discovered the warm body sleeping away next to him he realized those extra details didn't matter. How could he complain with a sight like this? Matsuoka had never wanted anything more then to wake up next to Nanase...and here he was, laid out as if it was always meant to happen.

The gill-less shark just stayed where he was for the longest time enjoying the sight; before restraint took over and he moved to run his hand along Haruka's bruised back.…...


	9. Things Can Only Get Worse

**Chapter Nine! Woo! We're almost to ten chapters! I expect some reviews for this chapter mates! **

ChapterNine:ThingsCanOnlyGetWorse

_Aiichiro had been quite shaken up by Haruka's apparent change of attitude and had decided it would be best to unshackle him and allow him to stay with his Majesty. After all it seemed as though the King had abruptly grown attached to the raven haired male. So with some much needed help from the extra guards; Nitori had Rin and Haruka placed in the Sovereign's bed like he assumed he should do. Subsequently,he had two guards staked out front so he could go converse with what would have been Rin's dinner guests. _

* * *

All the same, due to Aiichiro's defensibly naive move it was no surprise that Rin woke up sometime after being placed in bed with a roaring headache and extreme confusion. He had no idea when he'd been moved (again) and it was causing him great distress. Evidently, it didn't seem to matter much because as soon as the shark discovered the warm body sleeping away next to him he realized those extra details didn't matter. How could he complain with a sight like this? Matsuoka had never wanted anything more then to wake up next to Nanase...and here he was, laid out as if it was always meant to happen.

The gill-less shark just stayed where he was for the longest time enjoying the sight. Eventually he could no longer restrain himself as he moved his hand along Haruka's bruised back. This was warmly nostalgic for him. When they'd still been kids, sleepovers occurred often after swim club. There would be times he couldn't fall asleep right away and reserve himself to watching Nanase sleep instead. It was embarrassing to admit that he'd transferred and joined the swim club just for Haruka. Sure he wanted to swim the rely to prove to himself he could quest forward toward his fathers dream, but there was much more to it then that. Rin Matsuoka had been fixated on Haruka Nanase since the moment he'd watched him swim in their first tournament together. They had been born to be rivals, even if he hadn't know it at the time.

So it was little of surprise that Rin was doing this. His little obsession had grown into far more then childish wonder. He could admit that only to himself. The shark didn't think he'd ever be able to tell Haru just what was going on in his head. He was content with what he was graced with now. Rin still wasn't sure this wasn't all an elaborate dream but for right now he was willing to believe it was all real, just for his own satisfaction. The fingers tracing lines on Nanase's back moved down his spine and veered off over his left hip in a soft manner. His childhood friend really was beautiful, he always had been, even with that perpetually grumpy face of his. The hand swerved back up towards Haru's face brushing hair away and grazing over his eye lashes. This finally caused the mackerel to stir and his eye peeked open staring at Rin quietly. He'd been awake almost the entire time but had decided not to move just to see what Matsuoka would do.

When Rin realized the other was awake his hand snapped away and his normally pale face flooded red with embarrassment. He shuffled a little as Haru sat up the bed shifting under them. "You..a-alright..Nanase?" Somehow the shark managed to ask this question without sounding completely out of breathe even though he felt that way. There was a long draw of silence before the mackerel focused his gaze on his swimming rival. He felt okay, in fact, he felt amazing considering what had happened to his body during his time in this world recently.

"I..yes?" He tilted his head to the side examining Rin's naked torso. He didn't quite remember how he got from a point to point b. It wasn't as if it bothered him very much. He was still surprised Rin was even in the bed. "..What about you Matsuoka...?" It was a valid response. Was Rin okay? Alot had just happened between them in the course of barely an hour and that kiss certainly was something to talk about. Haruka blinked as Rin looked away from him, he watched as red eyebrows furrowed with intense concentration as if Rin was thinking very hard about the question.

"..What we did..." Rin mad a motion between himself and Haru pointing at his lips and then doing the same to the free styler. "It wasn't..a dream..r-right?" Haruka couldn't help it, the corner of his lips twitched as a smile was trying to break out onto his normally dull face. Rin cared that much? Did he really feel this way about him? Why hadn't he ever said anything? _Because its Rin. _

Nanase could only nod as he put a hand over h is mouth trying to hide the ever growing grin. Did Rin finally believe? Did he believe as much as he did that this world was real?

Matsuoka exhaled heavily as he lowered his hand watching Haruka nervously. So they'd really kissed...he had no idea how to react right now. It's all he'd ever wanted and now he was stunned into silence. What was he suppose to do now exactly? He looked away from the raven haired male again as he tried to think through things. Maybe it would be best to...figure out this world now? Ask Haruka about...the other him? Especially why the other him seemed to be abusing his rival... Rin didn't have much time to think about all this as he felt fingers grasp his chin and bring his gaze back to Nanase. _What is it? Did I do something? _His red eyes widened as he felt lips press up against his and he froze up suddenly. T_his feels just as intense as the first time.. _

Haruka's eyes fluttered shut as he hummed quietly into the ginger's lips. He had just wanted to see if the feeling of drowning was still there or if that had all been in his head. When his stomach fluttered uncontrollably he grinned widely, still there. He pulled back releasing Rin's chin and sliding out of the bed stretching his limbs.

Unsurprisingly the gill-less shark was still frozen in place as his eyes peeked open not realizing he'd closed them. He watched the muscles on Haru's back spasm and he struggled to swallow his adams apple bobbing with the effort. _I can barely breathe when he does that..How can he do it so casually?_

"Rin."

"Huh?"

"Rin..." Rin jumped as he realized Haruka was now leaning down on the bed staring at him, his face quite close to his own.

"Ah! Nanase don't do that.." He complained as he leaned away and ran fingers through his burgundy hair. "You can't just sneak up on people like that..."

"I didn't..." Haruka tilted his head to the side cocking an eyebrow at his flustered friend. It was then he realized how hard Rin was gripping the sheets under his hands. _Kissing him throws him so off guard... ? Rin off guard? _The mackerel truthfully couldn't believe he had this sort of effect on the predator. There was no way that Matsuoka Rin, the shark of the pool, could be so easily discomposed. So like any normal person Haruka decided to solve his curiosity. While Rin's head was still turned away Haruka leaned closer blowing in the others ear teasingly not expecting much of a reaction.

"Nanase!" Rin snapped whipping his head around to glare at the other. Rin frowned as he watched Haruka's face warp and the free styler suddenly burst out laughing. "H-hey! W-why are you laughing?" He demanded to know but apparently, Nanase was far to busy trying to catch his breath as he collapsed on the bed clutching his stomach." ..damn mackerel..I didn't say you could kiss me."

The laughter finally died down as Haruka cocked his head just staring at the shark with dull amusement. He felt like he was getting revenge and it was so sweet. There was something about this that felt so natural. As if they'd always been like this. His arm stretched out behind his head as his finger flicked out grazing Rin's long slender digits. Rin exhaled with annoyance as he stared at the other. He had no idea how to handle all this right now and Nanase was not making it any easier. He needed time to think..about what had just happened. How was Haruka so comfortable with this world? Had he been here a lot? Was this even his Nanase? If there was a double of him, what was there to say there wasn't a double of Haruka?

"Haru..I.."

* * *

Water filled Rin's mouth as a cup was tipped over his sleeping face. He sputtered and coughed as he sat up coming face to face with Seijuro Mikoshiba. The swimming captain looked rather amused as the Rin's gaze took on a state of poisonous intent. "Your late for practice Matsuoka." Seijuro lecture started slow and was quickly cut off when Rin's fist landed across his muzzle, promptly sending him to the floor.

"Damn you Mikoshiba!" Rin snapped as water tripped from his hair onto the tip of his nose.

Sei only chuckled from his position on the floor as he shrugged lightly."You wouldn't wake up Rin. We tried everything and eventually I decided to use the best method possible."

"that is not the point you bastard!" The red head retaliated as he tossed his stuffed dolphin down on top of the other ginger. Mikoshiba wondered why Rin seemed overly upset over the situation. Had he really been that tired? Or was there something else going on?

"What is wrong Matsuoka? Aiichiro told me you'd been sulking in here..."

"I wasn't sulking!" The shark defended as he crossed his arms looking off toward the wall. _Even if I told you, you'd never believe me anyway. _"You could have drowned me or something." He continued to whine which only earned him a snort from the swim captain.

"It was just a cup of water you girl." Sei justified as he shifted to stand up."You really are a grumpy guss aren't you?" He observed as Rin seemed to be pouting far more then normal. What had happened during the tournament that was causing his star teammate to act so out of character? Did it have something to do with that Nanase Haruka? Surely Rin wasn't still on that? "Anyway..get to practice, I expect to see you there in ten minutes." He gave the other a wave before leaving the dorm only receiving a sour face in response to his orders. Rin was not in the mood to swim, he wanted to go back to sleep, he wanted to crawl his way back under the covers wit Haruka where he belonged. _Wait what? Why am I thinking like that? It was just a dream...no, no it wasn't, it couldn't be...it was far to real.._

His fingers subconsciously moved to his lips as he closed his eyes taking a deep breathe. "No one can tell me it wasn't."

* * *

Honestly the sudden change in character was so obvious that Haruka wasn't taken to off guard when he got clobbered by knuckles. He sat up nursing his nose as the Rin of this world scrambled out of the bed with pure confusion. "What are you doing in my bed! In fact, what are you doing out of your cell?" He snapped loudly as he shoved a accusing finger toward Nanase. Clearly, the man's mind was going straight toward the worst case scenario without even considering the possibility that they'd just been 'sleeping' with one another. _BECAUSE THAT COULDN'T"T POSSIBLY BE THE CASE. _

The blue eyed male could only roll his eyes as he climbed out of the bed again, tilting his head back to stem the bleeding that would surely start. "Would you believe me if I told you?' He questioned quietly as he watched confusion turn to anger. Perhaps he'd said the wrong thing... He could see violent intent bubbling up in they tyrant's eyes. There wasn't even an explanation for why he was in this man's bed. He barely knew himself, but he realized he should say something lest he get be painted with bruises again. "I-I am just...I don't actually remember why I am here..." It was partially the truth, he really wasn't entirely sure.

This barely seem to cool the King down, but his fists unclenched, so that was something."...Perhaps..." His Majesty didn't dare consider the idea that maybe he asked for the other to come to his quarters. Why would he do such a thing? He had no desire for the other...Maybe he'd consumed far to many spirits? Red eyebrows furrowed with serious intensity as Matuoka thought through several scenarios. None of them made sense to him except a selected few. After all they both appeared to be partially nude and his lips were unarguably bruised. _Maybe I did request him..._"Did I request you?" The question left his lips before he could consider them.

Haruka wasn't sure how to answer. Technically, Rin had requested him, but not in that way, and it hadn't been this Rin, but still, perhaps it be safer not to let the other know that. "Yes.." He bit his lip, there had to be something he could add to that."Yes..y-your M-majesty." His head bowed toward the ground. He was relieved to see that this seemed to please the other.

'Oh? Did I?" Rin's lips creased into a thin line as he examined the swimmer. _Just how many spirits did I consume...? Did I request him before or after I was fully intoxicated? I wasn't aware that my desire for him went beyond seeing him splattered with black and blue marks...maybe I was wrong...It seems as though he's learned respect towards me in any case..._"You seem to have learned some respect..." He smoothed his fingers through his red hair as he leaned back on a pillow. His anger appearing to have vanished under the pretense that Haruka was now obeying him."Maybe it would be worth making you into a servant."

…_.I hope your not serious. _Haruka's eyes didn't display what he was thinking. That was really not what he'd been going for at all...


	10. Theres A Cheshire

**My Fanfiction officially has an opener! **

**Selachimorpha OP: Go To Youtube and look up Selachimorpha(Rin and Haruka)  
**

**Subscribe to this girl and give her your support, she is amazing. **

**Remeber to Follow,Like and Review! Muah 3**

ChapterTen:TheresACheshire

Clearly there had been a huge misunderstanding. Haruka had no idea how this Rin managed to go from on extreme to the other so quickly but it was giving him a severe headache. That being said, Haru was now to serve under his Majesty King Matuoka Rin. It seemedas though irony was pouring out of every metaphorical crack today. Naturally, Nanase really had zero intention in following any order that the devil king dished out. He was even beginning to refer to him as Devil just to separate him from the real Matsuoka. This whole thing was just getting completely out of hand.

The human mackerel sighed deeply as he rang out another piece of clothing that belonged to the devil shark. He'd never hand washed anything but his swimming trunks before. This material was certainly thicker and much more cumbersome then nylon. He didn't know why it was taking longer and longer for him to volley between worlds but it was actually starting to worry him. What if he could never get back? What if he was stuck here with the Devil forever? He'd already made up his mind that he could survive in either world as long as it was his Rin beside him. They could find Mako, Rei and the others here in this world together. That being said, he certainly didn't want to be stuck in a world where he had to deal with a Rin that seemed to have a perpetual stick up his ass.

Haru sighed as he wiped his forehead shifting with the basket of wet clothes over to the section of the garden where he'd first stepped foot into the world. He'd heard Aiichiro talking with other guards and had discovered the land that the Devil ruled over was called Mul. He wasn't sure what the world itself was called so he'd come to refer to it as Wish. It was rather fitting considering the circumstances.

As the male swimmer hung each piece of wet clothing he couldn't help but take fleeting glances toward the heavily locked gate that lead outside the palace. He hadn't stepped foot outside this area since his arrival. He wanted to see what Mul, and furthermore what Wish looked like. It had to be like earth right? Maybe it was completely different. Maybe there were monsters, werewolves and other such creatures that existed in the land beyond the fountain. His hands gripped the shirt in his hands tightly as his heart sped up with excitement for the first time. Nanase wanted to see the world his wish had created. Nevertheless the clank of ankle shackles told him he wasn't going anywhere far, anytime soon. It seemed as though Devil didn't trust him enough to keep his feet unshackled. If it wasn't hard enough to walk barefoot all the time, Haru was almost positive the metal bands were cutting off the circulation his toes.

Once he finally finished hanging the clothes up to dry he shifted to sit down on the edge of the fountain he'd first been pulled out of. What was he going to do? Days would go by before he was whisked out of Wish and back to Earth. Would days turn into weeks? Months? Years? He ruffled his raven hair as he dipped a hand into the cool water of the natural spring. Funnily enough what Haru wanted to know most was how to keep Rin in this world for longer. It seemed as though the red head could only stay for a few hours. There had to be a reason for it. _Maybe he still thinks its a dream? _On top of that what happened when he was in Wish? Did time on earth stop? Did earth cease to exist? Did he cease to exist? Did he just vanish without a trace? There were so many questions that couldn't be answered and he was sure if he could just escape from the palace, he could find someone to help resolve some of them.

_How am I suppose to do that? Even if Rin switches bodies with the Devil it isn't like I can just leave the palace. It would be so much easier if they didn't share a body in this world. Alot of things would be easier if I understood this world at all..._

Haru was brooding so intensely he hadn't noticed someone had crawled over the wall, jumped into a tree, and scaled all the way down into the bushes just a yard away from him. He didn't even hear the suspicious rustling of leaves until it was to late. His entire body was wrestled to the ground and his arms pinned behind his back like he was a squealing sow.

"Don't move."

The mackerel felt metal press up against his throat and he didn't have to see it to know it was a knife or perhaps a short sword of some kind. Who on earth was attacking him in broad daylight? Especially here?

"Who are you? I haven't seen you before." The voice was strictly male and the strength being used to keep Haru on the ground far surpassed that of either himself or Rin for that matter.

Nanase swallowed nervously, the adams apples of his pharynx grazing the slick edge of what could be identified as a hand scythe. "Haruka...H-haruka Nanase..." He was generally worried that he might be killed. He was quite aware now how real this world was.

The grip on him loosened just a little and he was flipped onto his back like a wrong way turtle. The assailant tugged down his scarf that had been obscuring his mystery face and Haruka's eyes widened at his appearance.

"Makoto?" It seemed as though saying just his name caused the male on top of Haruka to hesitate. Clearly, Haruka wasn't meant to know this Makoto just like every other person he'd met in Wish. Did Haruka Nanase not exist in this world? Was he an anomaly?

"How do you know my name slave?" The green eyed male demanded, he'd been thrown off guard, why did a servant of King Matsuoka recognize him? As the male underneath him struggled to answer he slowly lifted the blade off the other's throat cocking a soft eyebrow. There was something weird about this guy.

"I just..you look like someone I know." It wasn't a lie.

"Is that so...? Do a lot of your friends look like assassins?" Wish Makoto seemed different. His face was hardened and lacked the natural kindness that usually exuded from his body. He was not quite the Makoto Haruka was used to.

_Makoto an assassin? That didn't seem...quite right._

When Nanase didn't answer right away Tachinaba sighed with frustration and pulled the rest of his scarf off his head his seaweed blonde hair cascading down into his face. It was then Haruka realized there was something even more |off| about the Wish version of his best friend. Underneath the curls of blonde/green hair there was a pair of elongated triangular ears. The ears so closely resembled those of a cat in every way except for size that Haruka was almost positive they were real, but there was no way of that, was there? That was until they twitched and swiveled backwards to display Makoto's current state of distress.

_kitty..._

Nope, he couldn't help it, before he could stop himself his hand had moved up from his sides toward the others head his fingers grazing across the left abnormal appendage. This clearly set the assassin off because he smacked Haruka's hand away with a hiss in his voice, an actual hiss.

"It's rude to touch my ears without asking..." He didn't sound all that angry all things considered.

"I..I..e-ears.." Haruka was at a loss for words. This was just a tad bit to much for him to take in at once. He'd been fine with King Rin, Guard Aiichiro, Wish, and Mul, but THIS? What in the hell was all this about? He hadn't been serious when he'd considered the possibility of werewolves and other such nonsense. This world was just making fun of him now.

Makoto exhaled quietly as he just decided that this wasn't worth it anymore and rolled off the raven haired servant."They can be quite a conversation piece.." He answered after a moment as stood and moved to dip his scarf in the fountain before wrapping it back around his head.

Nanase sat up slowly still staring ambivalently at what was suppose to be Wish's version of Makoto. He'd thought the ears were going to be the last hurdle, but the long curled tail spiraling down from Mako's exposed tail bone was the final straw.

* * *

Haruka's eyes rolled open as he was greeted by the ceiling of his bedroom. He didn't think he was going to be able to get out of bed, let alone understand what he'd just experienced. Had that been real? Everything in that world had made some amount of sense up till this point. Perhaps that really had been a dream. There was no possible way that there was...cat people.. running around. He brought the hand that had touched the fuzzy ear up to his face. It had been so soft and warm...It was exactly like a cat ear.

Makoto as a cat. Somehow that seemed fitting in the weirdest of ways. If Haruka had to set out to describe each of his mates as an animal, he was almost positive he'd have made Tachinaba into a cat. It was almost as if Wish was made up entirely of Nanase's innermost thoughts,fears and desires. Which meant several other things could be severely different from the world he knew.

The mackerel's hand gripped his chest as he inhaled familiar air. He wanted to know more. He wanted to meet Wish Nagisa, Rei and all the other people he'd met. How had they changed? How much did this world rely on him to develop? Did it even exist if he wasn't in it? Somehow, that thought made him very very sad. As messed up as Wish appeared to be, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted it to disappear either. It had brought him and Rin together, he owed it that much.

_The swimmer exhaled heavily as a small smile pulled onto his face. He'd kissed Rin Matsuoka and taken him off guard. He, Haruka Nanase, had caught the gill-less shark off guard._


	11. Things Are About To Get Complicated

**Episode 12, can I just...I can't...my body isn't...I was not prepared...so much canon...brain losing all functioning power, must go on standby..please enjoy chapter 11 while I go cry in a corner because I am so damn happy. I am going to say that from here on out the story doesn't match up with the anime last two episodes, 11 & 12, mostly because of the ending and what transpired. 3**

**Now if your looking for something awesome there is a second video up for this fanfic!**

**Just search **yaoixfujoshi ** on youtube, and go to their videos and you'll find it. Favorite and subscribe to them for their amazing job**

ChapterEleven:ThingsAreAboutToGetComplicated

Haru quickly dressed back up in his regular clothes as he bypassed both Nagisa and Rei trying to get out of the locker room. He had things to do, more specifically get home so he could hopefully get transferred back to Wish. There wasn't much to do more then practice since the swimming competition had been canceled. It had been sourly disappointing but he'd somehow coaxed himself out of the sinking depression with the thoughts of seeing Rin in Wish. After all despite not swimming together here, they could always swim there...right?

He just hoped it was his Rin instead of the devil of a doppelganger Nanase wasn't in the mood for his majesty's temper. After finally dodging Makoto and trying not to imagine cat ears on his blonde haired friend, he was jogging all the way home. He knew they were all worried about him but he was honestly fine. There was nothing to worry about. At least to him there wasn't. Haru knew what was going on while his teammates were very much in the dark about it all. He hadn't decided to tell any of them about it yet which was sort of a bad thing if one thought about it long enough. Sure they may not believe him but he could at least tell them why he seemed disinterested in swimming now. It wasn't hard for them to assume it was because of Rin, anything Haru did seemed to be about Rin.

* * *

The mackerel heaved as he finally entered his home and shut the door loudly. He just needed a minute, he'd ran all the way there. It would have probably done him some good just to have taken a train or at least brought his bike along with him. Though he never took his bike anymore. Ever since that day he jogged home after seeing that's exactly what Rin did. They'd become rivals at such a young age and he'd been the one to initiate it. _I've always been trying to impress Rin..._

Since he was trying to catch his breathe and his breathing was taking up most of his hearing, he didn't hear the foot steps until it was entirely to late. He felt hands clasp down onto his shoulders and he was unceremoniously thrown into the door. He let out a surprised gasp that was quickly muffled as lips smothered his and sharp teeth tore at his lower lip. He knew who it was almost immediately. There was only one person alive who felt like this, who could make him feel like this. Even so, what on earth was he doing here? Had he been waiting for him?

His hands twitched to life as they smoothed up a polo covered torso applying just a little pressure. It was just enough to force the towering burgundy haired male to pull back just a little. It was clear he wasn't quite ready to let go however. "Rin..what..are..."

"No talking." The shark hissed quietly as he examined Haru's face quietly. "This is definitely real..." He muttered. Rin seemed to be talking to himself more then the confused male he had pinned to a wall.

_So that's what this is about...he still isn't sure.._

"Rin.."

"I said no talking." The red heard continued as he looked off his face beginning to match the hair on top of his head.

" ...You said you loved me.." It was a statement, not a question, and clearly it had some impact because Rin's gaze snapped back to Haru's in a second as his pupils dilated.

"How do you know ...that?" I said that in a dream Haru. How can you know that?

"That world..this world..they are both real.." Haru's hands smoothed over Rin's wrists as he began to pry the shark's death grip off his shoulders."And I can prove it to you." He thought he could at least He was almost positive he could prove it this way. He just had to get Rin to agree to it.

The gilless shark removed his hands and stepped back giving Haruka a skeptical look. He was quite sure that Haru was about as looney as he was. There was no reason he shouldn't let him try and prove it though. It would make him feel a lot less crazy then."alright." It was almost a whisper. Rin wanted this to work. He wanted to believe that everything that was going on was real. He flinched a little when Haru took his hand and began pulling him deeper into his home. _Haru what are you going to do? _

They kept walking until Haruka pulled open the door to his bath room and tugged Rin through before closing it again. He shifted toward the tub getting it prepared as the shark stood behind him crossing his arms.

"Haru what are yo- Rin's tongue got stuck in his throat as Haru began to strip."Haru!" He shuffled to stop him but noticed he had swim trunks underneath his trousers. He let out a sigh of relief and bitter disappointment as he stepped back."You really haven't changed a bit have you?" It was more or less a friendly jab as Haru turned around shuffling to do the same to Rin that he'd just done to himself."Ah! Hey what are you doing?" Rin's hand flew up to stop Haruka's progress on his khakis"I don't have swim trunks on!" He snapped but this didn't seem to deter the free styler as he just moved to force Rin's shirt off instead , tossing it toward the pile of his own clothes. _You really have gone as crazy as me. _

Something about what Haru was doing made sense though. As the swim trunk clad male sank into the tub Rin could only think of one option. He sighed deeply and gave himself a once over before shifting to sink into the other side of the tub stretching his legs out on the side so they didn't bump each other to much."So what is this suppose to prove?"

Haru put a hand up to quiet Rin as he inhaled and exhaled a few times before beginning to speak,"Just follow what I do okay..You have to believe in m-

"Haru.." _I want to believe in you, me and everything that's happening. Please don't let this be the wrong choice..._

"Believe." Haruka's voice rose just a little far more then Rin was use to and he nodded as he bit his lip nervously. He could believe, if that's what Haru wanted, that's what he'd do.

"Close your eyes." Rin did as he was told. He couldn't help but be a little skeptical but he also wanted so much for this to work. So much so he barely noticed when a hand smoothed over his head and through his hair shoving his head under water.

* * *

Matsuoka flailed as he sat up covers and pillows flying everywhere as he looked around. He knew exactly where he was, there was no need for details or questioning. There was one problem however. _Where was Haru? _"Haru?" He shifted out of bed dragging sheets with him to cover up his lower half."Haruka?" He moved around the room to pull open the large oak door. He was far to use to this world now to be caught off guard by Aiichiro standing in front of the door."Aiichiro." He made the tiny male jump as he spun around.

"Your majesty? What is it?"

"Where is Haru?"

"..Ha..you mean your servant? The one who broke in a few weeks ago?"

_He made Haru a servant? I am going to wring his neck..my neck.._

"Who else would I mean?" He said with very little difficulty as he gave Aiichiro a heated glare. This apparently was quite effective as Ai seemed to tremble a little as his adams apple bobbed twitched.

"He's been missing for a few days now sir...the guards believed he was whisked away.."

"What! Why wasn't I informed!" He snapped angrily as he fell into the role of his majesty almost far to easily.

"We did! You said it wasn't much of a loss, you said don't bother sending a search party!."

_I am definitely going to beat the living shit out of my other self. _

"I've changed my mind, ready things together, we're going to go look for him." Rin muttered as he turned around.

"sir...we?"

"I'm going too of course."

Aiichiro's eyes widened. His majesty was leaving the castle? It been years since he'd even stepped foot out side the walls. Now all the sudden he was willing to do that for this one man? Had the king lost his mind? This wasn't the way he was use to seeing the king act. He'd changed so much since the raven haired stranger had arrived. It was as if he was...no..there was no way that his majesty was falling in love with some lowlife. It wasn't in his nature to fall in love with anyone let alone someone without any social status. Still from what he'd seen over the past few weeks...maybe he was completely wrong.

* * *

Haru's eyes rolled opened as he found himself in a very compromising and uncomfortable position. His arms had been stretched above his head and his wrists tied down and his legs had just been shackled together to allow very little movement. What on earth had happened? He barely remembered anything from the last few times he'd been in Wish. It was like he'd been knocked out and had been drifting in and out of consciousness. _I think that's exactly what I have been doing.._

Seeing as he could only move his head freely he turned it to see if he could figure out where he was. He knew he was in a house of some kind. As the walls were made of brick and what he could see of the floor seemed to be made of rickety wood covered by random bits of carpet. The only thing that seemed to light the room was a lamp sitting on a wooden stool next to the bed he was bound to.

Haru was startled when his eyes finally reached that of another individual. They were green and seemed disinterested in him as smoke filled the room from the pipe the other was smoking.

"Your finally awake then." That voice, the stranger stepped closer into the light as blonde triangular ears twitched up from equally blonde hair, Makoto. That's right, he'd kidnapped him. He was beginning to remember what had happened. He'd been knocked out by the cat eared doppelganger and hauled half way across a desert to a small town, he remembered opening his eyes for just a few seconds as a camel bumped along.

"Why..am..I..?" He tugged on his wrists letting out a small whimper. They were very raw, he was almost positive he'd been tugging and pulling at them at some point and just couldn't remember.

"Why are you tied up?" Makoto finished for him as he moved to the stool picking up a pitcher and pouring what looked to be a wine of some kind into a cup. He slowly lifted Haru's head to let him drink.

Haru wasn't prepared for the sharp bitter flavor of whatever he was being forced to drink but he soon realized how thirsty he was and quickly drained the cup without complaint. It didn't seem to solve his thirst as much as he'd liked but at least it was something.

"I tied you up because your dangerous." Makoto muttered quietly as he clanked the cup back down onto the stool and took another drag from his pipe.

_Dangerous? How am I dangerous?_

"Excuse me?" Haru questioned with confusion.

"You don't remember?" Makoto smirked and let out a laugh."Oh man, that must be nice, not being able to remember..."

_Well maybe if you'd explain to me-_

Haru's thoughts were interrupted as a hand clamped down around his throat and the green eyed male glared down at him. "Its because of you that we're all dying of thirst out here. I thought I recognized you..it just didn't set in...until..and then well I decided to take you with me.."

_What on earth are you talking about? Dying of thirst? What do you mean?_

"I don't know what- Again the hand cut of his air way as he thrashed on the bed trying to loosen the others hand. Makoto looked unimpressed by what he thought was an act but soon let his grip weakened again.

"You really don't remember do you?" He didn't want to believe that this monster didn't remember, but for some reason he was far different from the rumors and stories that had been spread throughout the desert. The man they told of had dead blue eyes, and showed no mercy to anyone. This person was far different from that..

"What..am I suppose to remember?" Haru wanted to know. Did he have a doppelganger? Was that it? Had everything he'd assumed up til now wrong?

"All you have to know is that you should have been put down like a dog a long time ago." Makoto snapped but he didn't make a move to start strangling Haru again, but it looked like he wanted to.

"Who..am I?" Haruka was desperate to know what the other was talking about. It was important. It could mean that Rin was in danger if he didn't wake up in Wish with him.

"Your Neptune..the man who stole the world's water for yourself..anyone caught with it who didn't serve you and treat you like some kind of deity was slaughtered."

_What? How is that...how could I?_

"That's impossible..someone can't just steal an entire body of water...let alone all the water in the world.." _And Rin's palace is full of water. _That thought made Haruka pause though. Was it possible it only looked like water? Had he just looked at it and automatically assumed? Though Makoto had just said that anyone who served and treated him like a deity could have it...so then..

"That's right, it should be impossible, but your not any regular person either.." Haru's eyes widened as he examined Makoto's face. There was anger there, but the emotion filling most of his being was...fear."Your a monster.."

_What have I done? _


	12. Who Am I, Who Are You

**Chapter Twelve is here! Now for most of you I hope your checking out the second fanfic I have started. It's AOT with Levi/Eren and I would really like some support for it. In the next few days there should even be an opener for it on youtube by Nii-Nii Love. Anyway let's continue this steamroller of feels. **

ChapterTwelve:WhoAmI,WhoAreYou

Haruka didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until his eyes opened the next morning. He'd been moved again and now he was lying next to a fire on a rather hastily filled goose-feather mattress. His hands were bound behind his back but he could tell that they'd been treated and were now wrapped up by cloth. The swimmer vaguely wondered were the blonde doppelganger had run off to. He sat up slowly wincing at the effort he had to use.

_At least he had the decency to put me in some pants. _

His blue eyes swept the area. He was in a thinly furnished room next to a dying fireplace. This had to be a different house. It was in much better condition and smelled funnily sweet. Haru wasn't even going to bother the effort to get up and test the door. He knew it was locked. It was then he became aware of the cloth sitting next to the pillow his head had just been on. With some difficulty he nudged his body closer and leaned over to unwrap the cloth with his teeth. After a moment out tumbled a slice of dry bread and what appeared to be dried mackerel. How was it possible for them to have fish of any kind without water?

He was far too hungry to think of such things and decided to do his best impression of a captive animal. That's what he was essentially. Whether it was justified or not was yet to be discussed. Once he'd devoured the piece of dry bread, he examined the fish further. He was sure it was safe to eat but something about it still made his stomach constrict into a knot. Eventually his hunger got the best of him and once he got the dry salty meat past his lips it was quickly swallowed. The taste was nothing like he'd been expecting, it was bitter, and yet there was something about it that caused his entire being to try and hack it back up. Then it occurred to him. That drink that the feline had served to him had had the same exact taste.

_They are growing them in that sludge? _

Nanase realized that there was no possible way that Makoto had been lying. No one would purposely drink and use whatever that liquid if they had water. So was Wish's water really gone? Was he really to blame? He sat there on the mattress that could barely be called a mattress and contemplated what he thought might be going on.

_Makoto mentioned that I was a rumor. So is there another me running around? If so why doesn't the Devil know about him? I would think a man that has that much water, or at least what I think is water, would know exactly who I am. Instead he treats me as a slave. I must assume that some kind of magic is possible in Wish. After all Makoto is partially feline, and the world's water is scarce to nonexistent. So perhaps this other me is some kind of magician? _

Haru winced at the effort his brain was having to use to even comprehend anything. He really needed Rei for this sort of thing. He knew next to nothing about the world he apparently had created through his need for change. He was quickly thumped out of his thoughts as a padlock fell to the ground and the only door into the room swung open. He was greated by two people. One of which he had already been expecting, but the other, now he was almost a sight for sore eyes.

"Nagisa!" Haru chirped happily praying to whatever entity that filled this world that at least his blonde penguin was the same. A less than friendly back hand to the face was what Haruka found himself greeted with instead. He'd not been expecting it and the force used was just enough to send him face first into the ground just off the squishy material he sat on.

"That's Hazuki to you, you monster." The voice was the same, still just as sickly sweet, but the malice that was held there was so unlike the penguin from Haru's world that he was almost certain it was a completely different person. Some kind of blonde sadist had taken over his little friend.

Haru peeked an eye open as Nagisa squatted down to stare at him tilting his head to the side."I can't believe it really is you after all."

_So he knows who I am too? _

"The man who stole the world's ocean right here in my home." Nagisa continued as Makoto stood behind him with his arms crossed. He didn't seem like he was going to say anything to defend Nanase. Still there was a hint of worry crossing the feline's face that would not easily be caught by an untrained eye. "I could hardly believe it when Makoto told me." Haruka was pretty sure that this Nagisa was taunting him right now. "I mean you're supposed to be all powerful…and yet you've been easily subdued."

_Has it occurred to you that you might have the wrong person? _

Haruka could only force himself to sit up again as Hazuki pulled back giving him a once over. "Answer me this, man who stole the ocean." The honey blonde's eyebrows furrowed as he shifted to stand." What does a man do with all that water? Where did you put it all? Did you drink it maybe?" Nagisa nudged Haru's stomach with his uncovered toes."You'd have exploded from such an activity surely?"

_This isn't my Nagisa, this isn't Hazuki. How can Wish's version of him be so wrong? _

"Maybe we should cut it open to check.."

The mackerel blanched at such an idea. What the hell was going on? His eyes drifted up and past Hazuki toward Makoto who looked away from him very quickly. He seemed different from yesterday. Almost reserved? There had to be more to this. Something he wasn't aware of just yet. His blue gaze drifted back to Nagisa who was now making an odd familiar face. The one in which he'd press his lips together like a fish and blow his cheeks up. Bordem.

_He's bored with this conversation? He just said he was going to cut me open…_

"You know I thought you'd a lot more…" He bent down staring into Haru's blue scrutiny directly."Scary."

_I'm about to pass out right now..and you're telling me your disappointed I am not scary? _

His tongue was tied. He couldn't say anything. He was too shocked. It wasn't as though he was a wordy person to begin with but this was far too much for even him. Where was Rin?

"Rin.." He said it out loud before he even realized he'd thought of the name.

This sparked instant anger in the face of the baby blonde."That name is forbidden here." He snapped as he lifted to swing another back hand but stopped inches from Haru's face, it seemed as though he was having more fun watching all the emotions gallivanting around instead.

"W-why?" Haru had found his voice, if only to drag out as much information as possible about this world's Rin or any information at all.

The tan hand was withdrawn from the free styler's personal bubble as Hazuki straightened up once more. "He is a madman."

_Something we can agree on._

"He just sits in that palace of his with all his precious stash of the only water for hundreds and hundreds of miles while we are stuck drinking a pathetic substitute."

Thankfully what Hazuki had said had answered several more questions than Nanase had been expecting. The water had been real in the palace, the water outside of that area was all fake, and it seemed as though no one was a fan of Rin's doppleganger.

"Now, Tachinaba tells me that you don't remember anything about yourself." Nagisa was quickly changing the subject. It really seemed like Rin wasn't something anyone wanted to talk about." I am willing to believe this…charade for now.'

_So they still think I am lying? _

"If only to make things interesting until Ryūgazaki arrives."

_Rei! Oh please don't tell me he's like you two…_

"He'll know the best way to..bring the truth out of you."

…_damn._

Haru could only lower his head and exhale tiredly. He had no idea what was going on and his body was straining with the effort just to keep up right. What was the history behind this place? There was far more to it then him just wishing a world into existence. There was history. Which meant this place was more than real, it was just as real as the world he was from. Maybe he had tumbled into an alternate universe. It wasn't as though he understood the concept of such a thing, but he'd learned about them in class at one point. It seemed to make the most logical sense now.

So maybe, in this universe everyone's personality was the completely opposite or perhaps far worse than they were already. So that meant there was a very strong possibility that this world's Haruka was some kind of evil entity. Which would explain why Haru's sudden appearance seemed to have thrown the world off balance. There can't just be two of the same person in one place and something not go wrong.

_I've entered this world uninvited, they think I am some kind of monster. It's all beginning to make a little bit more sense after all, but what am I supposed to do? At this rate their going to kill me instead of reason with me. Can I even die properly? What will happen if I die here? Do I just drown or something back in my universe? _

It was all too much to think about and he was quickly losing any semblance of thought as he teetered to the side crashing onto the mattress again.

"Let's leave him be for now Makoto…he has a big day ahead of him."

Haru didn't hear the footsteps or see them leave. He just knew he was alone again, and was in desperate need of sharp teeth against his lips to make things alright again.

* * *

Hazuki, Tachinaba and Ryūgazaki sat together in the den of the one story house. Makoto was preoccupied with a book while Rei and Nagisa played a rather one sided game of chess. They'd been talking about daily life and the fact that they now held the single most dangerous man in Wish.

"I think it be best to keep him alive." Rei theorized as he pushed his red rimmed glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. His face was very serious as he took a sip from a cup filled with what they'd come accustomed to calling their new |water|.

"I wouldn't disagree with that.." Nagisa answered back as he rather comically tried to cheat his way out of the checkmate that was looming over his head. "However it would be nice to atleast get information out of him.."

"Like why he was in Rin's palace." Makoto spoke up over his book as he sat up his ears swiveling forward then back. Rei sent a glance his way before focusing back on the chess game.

"How can we be positive that he's not telling the truth? How can we be sure that he isn't suffering from memory loss?"

The question hung in the air between the three friends as Nagisa let out a frustrated sigh.

"It just seems so convenient that he doesn't remember all the awful things he's done." He picked up a fish shaped cracker from an ornate bowl.

"It does seem rather implausible." Rei rubbed his chin as he considered what he'd said. "However just as you've told me already, he doesn't seem to be himself." This only caused both blondes to nod in unison. "Which means he could very well be..a clean slate more or less."

"A clean slate? As in, he's not even the same man anymore?" Tachinaba asked quietly not quite understanding what the glasses wearing theorist was talking about.

"Yes, which means that..he could be of use." Nagisa moved a pawn in the wrong direction but Rei let it go as the blonde looked up at him nibbling on the cracker still. Clearly he wanted more of an explanation then that."What I am saying is…he stole our nation's water..think about what he could do if we controlled him..he could bring it all back…and more."

"Was it wise to tell him that he stole the world's water? It isn't as if he really did all that." Makoto spoke up earning him a glare from the honey blonde.

"He might as well have stolen all the world's water! He stole our nation's lakes, rivers, and pools!"

"Not to mention he did steal the eastern sea…the people to the west have done everything in their power to keep what water resource they have away from us.."

"It doesn't even rain here anymore Tachinaba."

This caused the feline to go quiet and settle back into the sofa he was perched upon. He just didn't like them feeding the man information that wasn't true. That was all.

"We'll figure out what to do with him once we establish whether or not he's lying." Nagisa quipped.

"The first question we should ask him is what on earth he was doing with the King." Makoto added.

"Not that it should matter all that much...the next time Makoto pays him a visit he won't be a King anymore." Rei finished as he finally moved his black queen across the board taking Nagisa's white king with it.."Checkmate."

* * *

The next time Haru's eyes opened it seemed far too soon. His body was already up and bound to a chair by the time he truly came to his senses. The bait found himself staring into a white paste spackled wall. He didn't know where he was this time but it smelled heavily of mold, sweat and blood. He couldn't even move his head enough to see behind him or to the side. He was simply stuck watching old paint chips float to the floor. How could this possibly get any worse now?


	13. Ryugazaki

**Welcome to chapter thirteen. I wonder what's going to happen to Haruka? Also have any of you listened to Welcome to the Black Parade lately? It is a very Rin type song. **

ChapterThirteen:Ryugazaki

Haru's chair was whipped around and dragged into the middle of the room as Rei walked around the circular room lighting candle sticks that hung from the curved walls. Once he'd finished lighting the last one he shook the match stick out and moved to pull up a chair to sit in folding his hands softly.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr…?" This sounded like Rei, looked like Rei, but there was something in his eyes that Haruka couldn't place. Whatever it was it caused him to swallow hard closing his eyes just long enough to inhale and exhale a few times.

"Nanase." He answered as his eyes reopened and he nearly bit his tongue finding Rei's face dangerously close to his own. He must have moved while his eyes had still been shut.

"Interesting, did you know that, that names means seven, rapids?" His red rimmed glasses glinted in the tacky candle light. Haru could only shake his head back and forth a little. He was very restricted at this point. It seemed as though Rei was aware of his struggle to move and shifted up moving behind him to fiddle with the straps near his head."We can't have this, I need you to be able to respond properly."

Once everything was adjusted Rei sat back down again. He leaned back in his chair rolling a black king around in his left hand. "My colleagues tell me that you seem to be suffering from memory loss."

Haruka rolled his shoulders and neck for a minute trying to find some aspect of comfort. He wasn't sure how to answer the other so he just nodded.

"Well I have to tell you that is very unfortunate.." He couldn't tell if the tall doppelganger was being sincere or not. It didn't _seem _like he was. Haru suspected that this Rei was much like this world's representation of Nagisa, he just hadn't seen it yet. Either way the only response the freey styler managed to give was a hoarse cough. He was very thirsty and he hadn't had anything to drink for quite some time. Again, Rei took note of this and shifted to get up moving to a table in the room picking up a pitcher and pouring what looked to be the same sludge Makoto had given him into a wooden goblet.

Ryugazaki returned to his chair with both the cup and pitcher. After a moment he lifted the goblet to his lips to take a long agonizing drag from it. This left Haru to make a gasping sound that resembled that of a fish that was lacking the water it needed to live. Rei cocked an eyebrow."Oh I'm sorry..are you thirsty maybe?" He rose from the chair for what would be the third time. It seemed as though he was going to pour more sludge into the cup and offer it over but instead he lifted the pitcher over Haru's head letting the contents pour out. It went through his hair, stung his eyes, and stained his bare chest. It was only stopped by the pants he'd been placed into. It was soaking into very uncomfortable places.

Haru could only cough and sputter as barely any of the liquid reached his mouth. He was left to simply lick his lips in some kind of last ditch effort.

"How unbeautiful you are right now." Rei complained as he placed the pitcher on the floor and moved to sit back down once again. "I expected someone much more dignified then you."

What was this supposed to prove? Haruka was already aware of what kind of mess he was in. Why did they find the need to rub it in even further? He realized then that this was a form of punishment. They still believed that he was the man they spoke of. "Since you can't seem to remember who you are the least you can do is tell me why you were in Matsuoka Rin's Palace."

There was no way he could properly answer that. He didn't really know himself. He'd just appeared there. Still he had to _say _something otherwise he was afraid that Rei might do something much worse then pour sludgy water substitute all over him. "I-I was a prisoner." It was half true, but only when Devil was in control.

This seemed to surprise Ryugazaki. "How is that possible? How did he come to capture you in the first place?"

Haru decided to detail the ordeal as best he could. He wanted out of this room as soon as possible. He left out anything about his Rin. He just needed to relay details about being locked in the cell and some of the things that had happened while he was there.

There was a long pause before Rei spoke up, adjusting his glasses." So you were his body slave? That explains the bruises all over you." He commented lightly which caused Haruka's eyes to narrow." Am I wrong?"

_That Devil just liked using me as punching bag. The only bruises on me from something so implied is from the real Rin, you bastard. _

"The King and I did not share any such relationship if that's what you're implying." _I would never…_

"I sense hostility…perhaps it was by force then?"

_What are you even saying? _

Nanase was almost positive that even this world's Rin wouldn't do such a thing. He knew the other had some serious problems, but that wasn't one of them.

"Matsuoka…has not..." His face flushed deeply. Even in this situation he couldn't help but let images crop into his thoughts. He and Rin hadn't gotten anywhere near close to that yet. He'd be damned before he let the Devil even get close.

"Interesting." Rei seemed to be making his own theories off of this and Haru wasn't sure he wanted to hear any of them." What a waste.." Purple eyes swept over the free styler's body with great admiration.

_This Rei is definitely different too. He's even scarier than Nagisa, he actually feels like a threat. _

"Now, I am not entitled to believe your story yet. I still think you're not telling us everything you know." There was a pause, whether it was for dramatic effect or intimidation was left up to interpretation. "However, seeing as you've cooperated so far.." He extended a hand as if it was a sign of a newly founded friendship between them. "I think it's safe to say there is no reason to..use..my methods just yet."

_Methods? Just yet?_

"Methods?" Again Haru's tongue was moving on its own and it was far too late to take the singular worded question back.

This caused Rei to smile, it was the same smile that his own Rei cast when he was being far too sweet for his own good. Only this smile, it sent fear driven shivers up Haruka's spine. "I have my ways to make people talk…" He answered softly as he crossed one leg over the other." Everyone is different though, so my method has to change with the individual." The smile faded just as quickly as it had appeared. "For you I think the best approach…well..I hate to spoil the surprise..but.." That smiled was slowly reappearing again and Haruka didn't like it." It won't be very pleasant…"It was all the clarity that Haruka was going to get. Rei was already moving out of his seat and for the door as it opened from the outside. There were several guards posted out front and a few of them were filing through once Rei exited. He was going to be moved again and he had no idea where he might be taken next.

_Rin…I need you._

**Don't forget to review! This is a short chapter before I pull out the big guns for chapter fourteen. I hope it will hold you over till I get it typed up! **


	14. The Story Is About To Begin

**Chapter Fourteen! I am considering ending Selachimorpha in a few chapters and starting season two of it in a few weeks so that I can focus on Fly, however it all depends on the support I get from all of you. If I see enough reviews I may just keep writing for Sela.**

ChapterFourteen:TheStoryIsAboutToBegin

Rin stoked the fire quietly as he took in his surroundings. They were sitting on the outskirts of what looked to be a ghost town, but according to Aiichiro there were people living in it. It was best to stay clear of the area until daytime. He didn't care all that much as long as they found Haruka. With that in mind Rin pulled the cloth on his head further down trying to hide his face. He'd been warned that the people didn't favor him very much. It wasn't of any surprise to him. It seemed like this world's version of him was a real asshole.

"Your majesty you should eat something." The grey bob commented as he moved from his side of the fire offering Rin a plate. The shark himself was sort of perplexed by how closely this Aiichiro resembled his own back home. Their personalities weren't any different. He took the plate nodding softly as he realized that he was indeed hungry. Once he'd eaten half the plate he found himself getting exceptionally tired. He'd been terrified to sleep in fear of waking up, or however these transitions worked.

Still, the sharped toothed human knew he'd be of no use in this condition. So after a moment of trying to talk himself out of it he moved to crawl into one of the four bivouacs that had been erected. He had to push a few pillows and blankets aside to get comfortable but otherwise it wasn't half bad at all. Ultimately it barely took anytime for him to fall completely asleep.

Soon most of the guards who weren't on duty followed suite leaving Aiichiro and a few others to remain awake to watch the camp. One of the men who had decided it be best to get some sleep was a very tall and lean fellow who was the head of the guard itself. He was well respected and many of his men would readily put down their lives for him. Therefore none of them complained when they saw their captain wanted to get some shut eye.

The man himself was too late to realize he'd crawled his way unknowingly into Rin's tent. So he sat there not sure whether to remain put or crawl his way back out again. He ruffled his orange hair as his golden eyes scanned the body of the man he'd learned to call king.

"Your majesty..are you asleep?" He whispered softly, wondering whether or not the other had noticed his presence. "It's Mikoshiba.." Had Rin been awake he may have reacted to this. He'd been shocked the first time he'd run into Wish's version of Seijuro. It was almost poetic that the orange haired male was head of the guard. He still hadn't gotten the chance to speak with him yet.

When no reaction came Sei was left to himself. He wondered if it was weird that he was staring at the king like this. It wasn't like many people got the chance to see him this close. He usually didn't like people being within five feet of him let alone this…well except for the very man they were all out here looking for. Mikoshiba still didn't understand what was going on there. Aiichiro had explained it to him and it made very little sense. It just didn't sound like Rin. Mikoshiba had known Rin before he'd become King, and he'd always been a bit eccentric. So he was entirely sure why now all the sudden it seemed like he'd grown a heart of some kind. It was very worrying.

It was then he'd realized the decision was made to stay in the tent because now he was much further in then when he'd started. He wasn't about to try and leave. Once he was settled. Sei found himself laying just a few inches from Rin. He had this strange temptation to move closer, perhaps even bring an arm around his old friend but he reframed from it in fear that he would wake the other and his wrath.

So it came of no surprise that Mikoshiba was taken off guard when Rin rolled all the way around and flopped a noodle arm over his chest. He inhaled sharply as he tried to figure out whether or not he should move. Before he could make the decision though Rin snuggled even closer his face pressing into the neck of the startled guard.

"..Haru.." Mikoshiba's eyes rolled slightly as Rin began to talk in his sleep.

_Always thinking about him are we? What's so great about him anyway? Is he that good in bed?_

Perhaps Sei was jealous, or maybe he was just protective. He just didn't like the idea that Rin had changed so much over one person. A person he barely even knew. Honestly it drove him a little stir crazy.

He wasn't going to complain too much though, he wouldn't have much of an opportunity like this again. So with that in mind he moved his arm down combing his fingers through long burgundy hair as he exhaled softly. This caused Rin to respond in the positive and squish closer his sharp teeth nipping at sun tanned skin.

_This isn't very king like Rin. I won't tell anyone._

* * *

Haru had been lead into what was probably be best described as a bathroom where he was unceremoniously taken out of his shackles and manhandled under a makeshift shower head. The shower was turned on and he let out a yelp of astonishment due to the very warm temperature of whatever the hell was pouring over him. IT felt good, and didn't seem to have the strange sticky residue that the substitute liquid did. The guards then left him to his own devices which he was very thankful for.

He tugged down the pants he'd been wrestled into and tossed them to the side as he just rested his head against the stone wall letting the mysterious fluid take its toll on his bruised self. For some reason he couldn't even muster up the idea of crying let alone the action of producing tears. He wondered if it was because he was already so taxed physically and mentally that crying just seemed far too inconsequential. It wasn't like he didn't want to cry. Hell he almost wanted to ball his eyes out, but it seemed as though his body was not ready to allow it. It was trying to keep as much water in as possible. So he stood there under the warm water that wasn't water and let himself just sink into the reality he had to accept The only question running through his mind was not all that astonishing.

_Where is Rin?_

Had the other even managed to get to Wish? Had his idea even worked? How could he possibly know? At the very least he hoped the other was okay.

Once he'd talked himself out of worrying about the red head he'd leaned his head up rubbing his face with his hands as he stepped out from under the shower to look around. He was most definitely locked in here. There wasn't much else in the room except for a potted plant, a mirror, a stool to sit on and a few bobbles sitting on a table. Haru figured it was just some perfumes and oils of some kind. So with all that in mind he stepped back under the stream of comfort shutting his eyes. This felt wonderful, he wasn't about to complain about it.

The captive mackerel was so smitten with himself that he didn't hear the door open and then close soon after to be dead bolted. Feet silently glided their way across the wooden floor toward the table only to have hands pick up one of the fore mentioned bottles. The silent figure then removed its clothes folding them up and placing them on the table quietly. It really didn't want to be heard just yet.

Then and only when Haru felt a hand glide around his mouth did he react with a muffled cry. He jolted backward his back slamming into a well-shaped chest as he shivered a cold blade coming up against his neck. This seemed far too close to de je vu but he could tell almost instantly even in his state of panic that this wasn't Tachinaba. The way the blade settled across his jugular was deliberate, whoever held the knife had every intention to kill him if he even breathed the wrong way.

"shhhh…" The warning was very serious even though it was a simple sound. The attacker wanted him to be quiet." You're going to listen to what I have to say, nod if you understand." Haruka did as he was asked not wanting to insight the stranger's wrath. This did not sound like anyone he'd met yet. Which mean there was just one more person out for his head. " Good." The blade was withdrawn just enough to allow Haru to swallow properly." I'm only hear to give you a warning…" There was a long pause as the person Haru had now identified as male exhaled. He couldn't place his voice though. It sounded familiar, but he had no idea how. " They are going to kill you.." He had to be talking about the trio of his doppelganger friends.

_I thought they might let me live…_

" I'm sure this comes as a surprise considering they have even let you enjoy a nice calming shower…or what would have been one…but I am sure you've also heard of a prisoners last meal.." Haru didn't know how to respond to that and could only whine a little into the hand still across his mouth." Well I am going to help you out..I can't have you dying.."

_Who are you exactly?_

It seemed as though Haruka was going to get his answer because he was quickly spun around and slammed into the stone wall an arm coming across his neck to block of his air way. His blue eyes widened as the same exact eyes gave him a guarded gaze in response.

"K-k.." he struggled to speak, he had to say something to….himself. He couldn't believe it, how could he be staring at himself? How could there be another him? Rin had to share a body with his doppelganger so why on earth didn't he have to?

"I know you have a lot of questions but now is not a good time to ask them." Haru could only nod as the rather stupidly strong male slowly pulled his arm away allowing him to breathe. " I will answer this however, I, we did not steal the water of these lands." Somehow this revelation didn't take Haruka quite as off guard as the whole idea that he was being threatened by himself in a shower. "It would be best for you to just refer to me as Neptune..we're the same person, but very different from one another." Neptune paused." WE need to keep you alive…if you die...my calling you here would end up being meaningless.'

Haru blinked rapidly at the recognition of what he had just said, at what Neptune had just said." You called me here?" His other self-nodded slowly before relaxing bringing his arms to rest by his side still gripping what Haru now saw was a shard of pottery.

"I had to…I thought with your help..we could fix all this.." Neptune seemed sincere about what he was saying and Haru recognized the desperation in his voice. "Look there isn't much time." He looked toward the door seeming to hear something Haru couldn't."The only way we are going to keep them from slaughtering you is if you go back to your world and I take your place."

"But you'll die." Haru protested almost immediately. This only earned him a wiry smile from his identical other half. "There is something you're not telling me isn't there?"

"There isn't an-

"Any time to explain." Nanase was beginning to sense a pattern with Neptune. He wasn't about to tell him everything right now even though that would be convenient. "Alright..how do I get home then?" He questioned unsure how to even begin that process. Neptune could only smile a little brighter as he pressed a hand against Haru's chest and gave him a good shove.

"W-!

* * *

"Wait!"

Haru flung up from the bathtub inhaling sharply as he looked around. He was in his bathroom. He was home… He slowly rolled out of the large basin as he moved to stand, but where was Rin?

"Neptune! Where is Rin!" He snapped almost hoping the other could hear him. He didn't get an answer and he realized that Neptune had sent him back without Rin. Did that mean the shark was stuck in Wish without him? Haru slowly began to sink to the tiled floor as his body finally couldn't handle it anymore and he burst out crying. What the hell was happening to him? Why was this happening to him? In the beginning he'd thought it been his fault that all this shit was going on. That he'd made some thoughtless wish, but now it seemed he'd been called into that world by another version of himself. He'd foolishly dragged Rin with him before he truly understood the situation.

Now he was here, and Rin was still in that place, probably looking for him all while his life was in danger. Makoto and the rest seemed hell bent on killing both of them.

"Dammit!" Haruka voice rose the sound echoing off the bathroom walls. Could they not be happy no matter where they went? Was that it? Did fate have it out for them? So many things just seemed to be going wrong that Haru was almost positive that this had to be some kind of nightmare. He wanted everything up till now to be some kind of twisted living nightmare. He would rather have to deal with Rin as his dumbass rival then any of this.

So he stayed like that for what could have been hours before he had to force himself to stand. He had to get back to Wish, he had to get Rin out of there. He wondered how long he had to wait before it was safe, he was sure that Neptune had a plan. He would give his other self an hour, that's all he got, an hour. Until then the least Haru was going to do was prepare himself. Nanase wasn't going to let this thing fall apart if he had anything to say about it.

_No more running...  
_

**Remember To Review! V**


	15. Announcement For Readers!

I will start up chapters for Selachimorpha next week! I am so sorry for my long delay! So since I owe you guys so much I thought I might grace you with my AMV account I've just started. You can find me as PauperofOTPS on youtube. There is a Haru and Rin video already up! I would love if you liked, subscribed, and commented!


End file.
